Nijîro
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [Drabbles] Colección de pequeñas historias sobre Mugen, Jin y Fuu en sus pasajes y viajes, cada uno de ellos contando distintas ideologías y visiones de su vida. Capítulo Final Subido
1. Giri

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo sobre Samurai Champloo porque me encanta esta serie. Los tres son geniales juntos aunque Mugen en muchas ocasiones da mucho que desear… a veces se comporta como un verdadero patán pero es a pesar de ser un vulgar y maleducado me cae bien (me hace reir mucho cuando imita a Jin XD), mientras que por el contrario Jin es todo un caballero y un excelente samurai y Fuu es guay (como dirían los españoles) ya que en muchos episodio rompe los corazones de algunos hombres.

¡Así que ahí les va una colección de Drabbles de SC!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 1**

**Giri**

Jin siempre pensó que el deber era algo con lo que se nacía. Un orden ya establecido en el universo del cual nadie podía escapar o suprimir, por supuesto que ni el mismo pudo hacerlo. Aún cuando se había convertido un susodicho "traidor", aún cuando se había convertido un susodicho "fugitivo", aún cuando se había convertido en un susodicho "samurai sin honor". Jin sabía que en su interior ese deber sería reclamado, únicamente por una sola persona.

- Jin, quiero que acompañes a Sara.

- ¡¿Y por qué él?!.

- ¡Porque Sara no estaría segura con alguien como tú a su lado!. En cambio, Jin se comportará como un caballero.

Sólo eso basto para que el samurai negro cumpliera con su petición.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

Pronto se encontraron con un camino dividido… no más compañía, no más protección.

- Nos vamos.

- Que les valla bien en su viaje.

Jin caminó ligeramente apresurado, pero todo era por una decisión, la decisión de ella. ¿Por que no habría de cumplir su deseo?. Después de todo la noche anterior, la había visto llorar, la había escuchado disculparse, y era por eso debía hacer lo que debía, lo había prometido. Al final, él seguía siendo un samurai, pero dolía, escocía en su pecho, en sus nervios, en sus articulaciones y cerebro.

Dolía la separación como nada más en el mundo.

Aún así siguió caminando… por deber.

Y su deber, era obedecer a aquella persona que lo había reclamado.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Giri: Deber/Honor

Tsuzuku: Continuará


	2. Shitsumon

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el segundo capítulo que me salió un poquito más largo... el segundo debía haber sido el de Mugen pero como van a estar en desorden pues no me importa mucho ya.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 2**

**Shitsumon**

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, fielmente acomodada entre un verde pastizal y un ligero manto de flores frente a ella. Entonces alargó su pequeña mano para arrancar un florido crisantemo.

- Lo quiero

- Lo odio

- Lo quiero

- Lo odio

- Lo quiero

- Lo odio

Y así continuó, con lentitud y pesadumbre desprendiendo con pereza e indolencia cada delgado pétalo dorado para distraerse.

Sólo era un juego, no tenía por qué salir mal... no tuvo por qué haber salido mal.

- Lo quiero

- Lo odio

- ... Lo quiero

Rápidamente su tez se volvió pálida al observar fijamente el último pétalo apretando entre sus dedos, pronto su mano comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

- ¿Lo... quiero...?

Como un relámpago se levantó de inmediato, su ceño se arrugo por la sorpresa y su mano apretó fuertemente sobre el delgado tallo verde.

- ¡Imposible!

Pronto arrojó la flor lo más lejos que pudo.

Después de unos 20 minutos de ausencia por parte de Mugen y Jin se encontraron con una caótica escena.

- ¡YO LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO!.

Mugen se acercó discretamente hacía su compañero para susurrarle.

- Y ahora... ¿qué le pasa a la chiquilla...?

Sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas flaquearon cayendo pesadamente sobre el rasposo césped sin ser conciente de la llegada de sus acompañantes. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

- Yo... ¿en verdad odio... al samurai que huele a girasoles...?

Jin rápidamente giró su cuerpo para regresar por el mismo camino, Mugen lo siguió de mala gana, gruñendo y maldiciendo a pesar de haber comprendido su acción.

- Al parecer, no sólo nos engaña a nosotros... también se engaña a sí misma.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Shitsumon: Pregunta/interrogante

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, admito sugerencias y pedidos... siempre y cuando no caigan en lo vulgar... obvio.

**Verito.S:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad creo que… no, la verdad no entiendo aún muy bien la relación que llevan los tres, porque los tres son muy diferentes, a la vez apegados y solitarios entre ellos mismos, es un dualismo sumamente extraño, a mi propio parecer... sólo fue como una sugerencia entre Jin y Fuu, pero no más... y pues en los drabbles serán en su mayoría puras sugerencias.

Y para ser sincera soy celosa y no quiero que Jin este con nadie... XD.

PD. Hanabi significa literalmente "Flor de fuego" y así se les llama a los fuegos artificiales o pirotécnicos.

**caty200065:** La verdad no estaba muy segura si te referías a este fic, porque en el correo no decía nada y me confundía. ¡Gomen nasai, pero no sé si estoy en lo correcto o ioncorrecto!

**Lizirien:** Oh, Lizi-Chan. Que gusto verte nuevamente, espero te haya llegado mi mensaje... el anterior Ju,ju,ju. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, me parece que esta un poco angust (que novedad...) pero me gustaría hacer algunos graciosos, me esforzaré en ese aspecto.


	3. Kougi

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo más drabbles, que por cierto a pesar de que el capítulo final fue apenas ayer, no me acuerdo muy bien de la conversación entre Mugen y Jin asín que por favor me avisan si cometo algún error. Que por cierto Jin estuvo GENIAL con su cabello suelto y dispuesto a todo para salvar a Fuu porque es una de sus primeros "amigos" (Ja, si claro… ), que mono cuando dio su discurso y todo XD (Jin, I love you).

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y Shinichiro Watanabe, y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 3**

**Kougi**

En este mundo los seres humanos nacen para sobrevivir, porque sólo el más fuerte será quien obtenga la recompensa de vivir. Ésa es la única ley que sobrepone el mundo… y la única ley por la cual Mugen ha seguido tan ciegamente.

Y aún así las espadas se rompieron ese día, tan frágilmente como juncos en la tormenta, en ese día final cuando el vagabundo de las islas de Ryukyu cayó débilmente por el agotamiento de la batalla, aún así esa fibra entre él y el "otro" se rompió... la antipatía, el aborrecimiento y la enemistad se olvidó por completo.

- Oye¿estás despierto?

- …

Pero por alguna extraña razón Mugen sintió que su boca se movía, sin darse cuenta del todo lo que exactamente decía, sólo podía reconocer algo como "ya no tengo deseos de matarte" y un "yo tampoco" del moreno hasta que unas claras palabras se clavaron en su calentada cabeza adolorida.

- Fuu y tú son los primeros amigos que tengo…

Y aún más extraño fue cuando entre las sombras una débil sonrisa se formó en sus mezquinos labios cobrizos, estaba sonriendo… de forma sincera y apremiante. Tenía que reconocer que igualmente él también inquiría aquel hecho.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo…

Murmuró tan calladamente que Jin jamás sabría que a pesar de ser un hombre como lo era Mugen, existía dentro de él algo más allá de lo jamás podrían haber visto sus "compañeros" de viaje, porque el "No mueras" dicho tan repetidamente por la "histérica" y el "cuatro ojos" tenía un significado más profundo y verdadero para Mugen… y era eso por lo que estaría agradecido eterna y calladamente.

En este mundo se nace para sobrevivir… pero, aquel esfuerzo es insignificante si no se obtiene una justificación valida para vivir.

Por supuesto para Mugen, la revalidación no era otra sino la amistad.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arcoiris

Kougi: Amistad

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me sorprendí mucho al recibir tantos en el segundo capítulo de Fuu… por cierto ¿alguien sabe qué significa Fuu?. Porque MugenInfinito, JinPersona y desconozco el significado de Fuu, así que si alguien puede contestar mi pregunta se lo agradeceré.

Pienso hacer un total de 30 drabbles, 10 por cada personaje por lo que acepto sugerencias de ustedes... aunque las relaciones de estos tres serán en su mayoría sólo insinuaciones o como el lector desee tomarlos XD.

**Verito.S: **A mi también me encanta Jin, es perfecto porque es a pesar de ser callado y serio es caballeroso lo que me ha encantado de él. Nadie se lo merece, pero su comportamiento con Fuu se me hace muy sospechoso XD, aunque creo que es así con las mujeres.

**Lizirien: **Es que son drabbles y por lo tanto son cortitos, aunque cumpliré tu petición y haré por ahí en un futuro un drabbes en este fic de Jin/Fuu. ¿Checaste el capítulo final…? Jin rescatando a Fuu y dando ese hermoso discurso de que él sólo practicaba la espada para él y después se quedó callado como diciendo, "encontré la razón para pelear por algo" XD, o no mis paranoias están dominándome…

Aún así Jin me conquistó más de lo que ya me tenía.

**Diey: **Como vez actualizado y todo, el capítulo ahora con Mugen… este tipo me da risa XD, es un arrogante y vulgar pero aún así se complementa con el grupo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que el fic siga igual de tu agrado.

**Rin Tsuki:** Pues ya vez, he actualizado… aunque sean poquitos fics de esta serie nunca hay que perder la esperanza… y contribuir claro a que surjan. Tal vez haga otro fic de Samurai Champloo… Nos vemos.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan!. Pues ¿cómo no me iba a gustar esta serie si está genial?. Adoro a los tres juntos, como que separados me disgusta pero juntos son un estuche de monerías. XD Y yo tambien AMO a Jin, es un bishonen. Cuando me preguntaste si había visto la serie entere en realidad estaba haciendo el fic mientras se transmitía la serie sin verlo con totalidad… por lo que me arriesgue con respecto a los sentimientos de Fuu con "el samurai que huele a girasoles" pensando que en el fondo sí lo quería siendo su padre (bueno, lo supe por un comentario que les había dicho rápidamente a Mugen y a Jin) … y ya ves todo lo que sucedió XD (suerte de principiante).

Estuve leyendo tus pedidos y me agradó mucho el de la comida, una de Mugen y Jin Ju,ju,ju. (La ideas comienzan a fluir en mi cabeza) y también haré el MugenFuu que me pides… haber qué se me ocurre al final… aunque cuando se trata de Fuu con alguien casi siempre la imagino como que no puede elegir a ninguno y desea quedarse con los dos… XD, que salida tan fácil pero siento que ella no podría vivir sin los dos chicos… por así decirlo… aún así haré los dos drabbles que me pediste.

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por tus reviews, creeme que yo tasmbién casi lloro cuando Jin se marchó tan fríamente, por lo que mi mente comenzó a maquinar para darme una razón de por qué lo había hecho… y resultó ser un ligero Jin/Fuu, el cual Jin últimamente se volvió muy "pendiente" de Fuu al final de la serie… o tal vez es sólo mi imaginación. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, continuaré con el fic.

**Antotis:** Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú con respecto a estos tres viajeros. Sobre todo eso de "Mugen no le importa nada...Fuu se preocupa por lo dos, pero se me hace que siente algo ams por Mugen... y nose Jin que siente por Fuu ya que la protege, no se es que siente algo por ella o simplemente es como un padre... el se interesa mas por saber lo que le pasa, a ella..." Se me hace muy sospechosa la actitud de Jin con Fuu porque me pareció un poco más aprensiva (por así decvirlo) en los últimos capítulos que con los primeros… lo cual no sucedía nada entre ellos y eso de "¿qué opinas de fuu?" y este sólo hace un "mmm…" pues no me ayuda mucho a aclarar las cosas.

Pero en fin, lo que me dices de un amor entre ellos¿te refieres a un Jin/Fuu o un Mugen/Fuu o qué exactamente?. Por que la verdad me confundí un poquito, aún así ya tengo planeados incluir unos ligeros Mugen/Fuu y Jin/Fuu los cuales me habían pedido que espero que te gusten.

**Zg13:** Apenas había subido el tercer capítulo cuando vi tu review y fuiste oportuno porque ya actualice, Ju,ju,ju. Así que disfrútalo... ah, casi chillo cuando se estaba acabando la serie, lo cierto es que esta historia tienen mucho que aprovecharse.


	4. Shisshi

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo más drabbles, que por cierto creo que puedo declarar que TODAS amamos a Jin Ju,ju,ju . Y no es que se le de menos crédito a Mugen pero es que hasta ahora no me encontrado a uan chica que diga que Mugen es hermoso, bello, que lo ama ni anda por el estilo XD, más bien algo como: me cae bien, me hace reír, es muy buen espadachín, etc.

Que por cierto, si alguien sabe el significado del nombre Fuu, se lo agradecería muchísimo… ya que aunque he estado buscándolo en los diccionarios no puedo encontrarlo…

Y sólo para terminar, perdonen por no haber podido actualizar pero los trabajos en la Fac comienzan a abrumarme nuevamente y mi tiempo esta ocupado en eso y mis materias de idiomas.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y Shinichiro Watanabe, y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 4**

**Shisshi**

Por supuesto que no estaba celosa, eso era lo menos que podría sentir Fuu en estos momentos cuando se mantenía al borde de la fogata. Porque para ella los celos eran sentimientos estúpidos y banales que jamás debía sentir por un hombre… porque jamás sentiría celos por un hombre.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos…?. ¿Por qué buscan a otras mujeres si me tienen a mí…?. …Son unos idiotas.

Pero el pecho seguía oprimiendo, por más que se repitiera continuamente el corazón seguía subyugándole. Odiaba aquello, odiaba esperarlos siempre que llagaban a una ciudad mientras sus estúpidos compañeros se largaban a algún maldito "lugar de recreación".

Aún podía recordar con enfado cuando Jin protegió a esa mujer femenina en el burdel… cuando esa mujer morena en la playa imploró por Mugen. Definitivamente odiaba eso, y entonces¿dónde quedaba ella…? Porque definitivamente había hombres que se interesaban de ella, se fijaban en ella, era obvio desde que habían iniciado su viaje juntos pero¿por qué ellos no…?.

- Son unos idiotas.

Al final se recostó, para esperarlos… como siempre lo hacía. Y después de algunas largas horas más, escuchó unos cuantos pasos acercándose.

- ¡¿Dónde creen que estaban?!

Pronto el rostro de Mugen se deformó grotescamente por el dolor palpitante.

- ¡No grites que me duele la cabeza!

- Seguramente fue por beber tanto sake¡te lo mereces!

- ¡Pero que escandalosa eres!.

Con toda pereza el castaño se recostó pesadamente sobre suelo, mientras la chica miraba de un lado a otro con rostro confuso.

- ¿Dónde está Jin?

- Descuida, el cuatro ojos ya esta en camino. No aguanta demasiado… el alcohol.

Sonrió para sí mismo Mugen, al tiempo que Jin aparecía más pálido de lo normal, con el rostro consumido y los ojos caídos. Sin esperar más el samurai se recostó igualmente desganado.

- Los dos… son un par de idiotas.

Declaró Fuu, mientras se reclinaba entre ellos… haciendo lo menos impensado, provocando que el mismo sake se bajara rápidamente de sus sistemas y sangre. Mugen y Jin intercambiaron miradas confusas para terminar encogiendo los hombros sin importancia y cerrar sus ojos intentando dormir antes de volver a continuar con su camino.

Mientras tanto, Fuu seguía durmiendo plácidamente después de la larga desvela que había pasado, y sin embargo, jamás soltó las manos morena y pálida de ellos. Tan sumidos cada uno de ellos en el descanso que tan abruptamente requerían sus cuerpos que jamás, ni por algún instante, percibieron el inconsciente susurro a sus alrededores.

- Los dos son… míos…

Si importar con cuantas mujeres conocieran Mugen y Jin, Fuu sabía, desde lo más profundo que ellos nunca permanecerían; por decisión propia, permanecer al lado de ellas… y eso era algo por lo que debía de sentirse orgullosa.

Definitivamente jamás sentiría celos por un hombre… claro que con dos, la situación era distinta.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Shisshi: Celosa

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nunca creí que existieran tanto seguidores de Samurai Champloo, eso me alegra y además con tan variados gustos… porque la verdad existe una popularidad muy pareja entre el Mugen/Fuu y el Jin/Fuu, por supuesto, yo misma soy una fiel partidaria del Jin/Fuu y para ser quitativos pues pondré más drabbles de estas dos parejas como me lo han estado pidiendo… así que ya lo saben,

Hagan pedidos para los drabbles que con gusto los escribiré, o al menos haré mi esfuerzo para que queden excelentemente bien en el fic.

**Antotis: **Bueno, es que la verdad soy muy exagerada en ese aspecto aunque no tengo ahorita el tiempo para hacer eso, i bien se comprendió la idea principal me conformo con eso... y es que apenas había visto ese capítulo el día anterior como para que se me olvidara apenas XD. Pero bueno, este drabble me gustó porque me proyecte enFuu (Jin y Mugen son míos!) Ju,ju,ju. XD

Por desgracia el capítulo que me cuentas no lo vi porque me quedé dormida XD pero bueno… lo veré en la repetición de los capítulos.

**Diey: **SI! A mi también me gusta Jin y el Jin\Fuu me es encantador (planeo escribir un fic de ellos) y Mugen es divertidísimo, me encanta cuando imita a Jin XD.

Y no te preocupes, puedes ver el capítulo final en la repetición.

**Harumi: **Me encantaron tus comentarios, pienso lo mismo al igual que muchas otras personas… Jin termina "encariñándose" con Fuu (que adorable pareja) pero al parecer Fuu prefiere un poco más a Mugen, lo que Jin nota Y el cap 24 no lo vi!!... (Kitsune llora) pero veré ese cap en la repetición y yo también soy una loca enamorada del Jin\Fuu (si hasta he pensado hacer un fic de ellos dos XD).

Pienso exactamente lo mismo con respecto al "triángulo" amoroso de estos tres XD… pero a Mugen lo prefiero con la chica ninja que dijo que algún día volvería a verlo y se casaría con él XD y Jin que se quede con Fuu porque hacen bonita pareja.

**Nekoi: **Nekoi-Chan!. Que bueno que te han gustado los drabbles... perdona por no poder mandarte lo del fic en conjunto (Kitsune llora) pero mi compu la descompuso mi torpe hermano… y ahora que tengo los trabajos de la universidad encima de mí.

Pasando a lo del comentario, no entendí eso del "aire" A mi me hubiera gustado que los tres se quedaran juntos pero ya me temía que acabaran así… deberíasn estar los tres juntos!!!

PD. Jin es super sexi

Besos y abrazos

**anita-asakura: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones, yo también quería que se quedaran juntos… pero no… ah, los quiero juntos, ese final da como para una continuación. ¿No crees?

**tachango: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja). Aunque soy fan del Jin/Fuu haré un Mugen/Fuu para los fans de esta pareja, ya que no eres la única!. Personalmente pienso que Jin terminó "encariñándose" con Fuu ya que la forma en que la veía cambiaba constantemente con el paso de cada capítulo… como que fueron muchas facetas…a mi parecer.

**Verito.S: **Si, la canción es buena… en realidad toda la música XD. Esa canción que mencionas se llama San Francisco de un grupo llamado Midicronica. Los tres son geniales juntos (insisto).

Jin…nunca te cases!!!!

**karla: **Descuida, que ya muchos me han pedido los Jin/Fuu y los Mugen/Fuu por lo que los escribiré y no tienes por qué hablarme de usted… no soy tan vieja XD pero eso sí, seguiré escribiendo de SC.

**sen rei: **¿Que tal? Espero te haya gustado ese capítulo… creo que todas nos proyectamos con Fuu (a mi también me gustaría decir que son míos Ju,ju,ju)

**Rin Tsuki: **Es que los drabbles son muy fáciles de hacer… tan pequeños y preciso… ah, que lindos son los drabbles.

**kiomi: **Descuida, sólo debes ver la repetición de los capítulo que en estos momentos están transmitiendo por Cartoon y la verás… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ya te spoilé el final por el tercer capítulo… gomen nasai!

**Mr.Tokio-san: **Que padre lo de vestirse de SC¿y quién fuiste tú…¿Mugen,Jin o Fuu?. Creo que copn Jin es razón suficiente para enamorarte de esta serie… además de que todas las características tan atractivas que posee y que tú misma escribiste (sangre, samurais, hip-hop… Jin XD)

Gracias por tus felicitaciones y descuida, que haré algunos Jin/Fuu y Mugen/Fuu porque ya me los han pedido mucho… todo un triangulo amoroso XD. Por desgracia no puedo opinar sobre lo que dices porque me parece que eso sucedió en el cap 24 y por desgracia me quedé dormida ese día! Pero no terminaste de decir la situación de Mugen y Jin con respecto a Fuu.

Aunque San Francisco me gusta muchísimo mi favorita y para mí la mejor es Shiki no Uta de Minmi… es que simplemente esos coros y esa voz junto con ese piano y ese bajo me hacen flotar en el aire.

**Zg13: **Gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja) y déjame decirte que el final no me gustó, me decepcionó un poco pero ya me esperaba eso… que triste… aunque eso da a pie para muchos fics Ju,ju,ju.


	5. Umi

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Nuevamente Kitsune escribiendo más drabbles, que por cierto me retracto de mi anterior afirmación ya que SI existen chicas que aman a Mugen, así que este será un pequeño y humilde tributo a este genial personaje, espero les guste. Con respecto a la contestación al significado de Fuu aunque la verdad estoy un poco confundida porque me han escrito que Fuu es aire y viento, pero viento es Kaze, así que determinaré que es aire… si estoy en un error por favor háganmelo saber.

Y creo que al terminar este fic, quiero decir el Nijîro, escribiré otro de Jin/Fuu y de lo que sucedió después de la separación XD, adoro esta pareja.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 5**

**Umi**

- Tal vez por fin...

Enseguida Mugen enmudeció al sentir como su cuerpo seguía sumergiéndose cada vez más profundo entre el agua. Pero el mar siempre había sido así, infinito... como su propio nombre, como el nombre que su madre le había otorgado al nacer, el nombre que lo identificaba como "imperecedero" y era por eso mismo que siempre le había gustado el mar.

- Tal vez por fin...

La sal perteneciente del mar invadía su garganta... o tal vez sólo era la muerte lo que le parecía ese terrible sabor. Y seguía cayendo, cada vez más lento y profundo... pero la luz no desaparecía, ¿cuántas veces había estado en las mismas condiciones?, ¿tres?, ¿cinco?.

Sin embargo, las imágenes se revelaron ante él… tan profundas y arraigadas, la hermosa ave que alguna vez admiro posando sobre una lánguida rama, el sendero de los muertos que antes ya había observado y aquella chica que anteriormente lo había salvado de morir, tan parecida a él en imagen pero no en esencia, porque aquella chica había sido tan perteneciente y significativa a él, y era por eso mismo que no podía morir, aún no.

- Kohza…

Mugen ansió mover su cuerpo para nadar e intentar llegar a la superficie, pero sus miembros se hallaban tan rígidos que no podía moverlos. Ahora, y por primera vez, el mar le parecía lo más repulsivo del mundo... porque no podía irse de ese "imperecedero". Pero lo sabía de antemano, porque todos los ríos van al mar, y el mar no se desborda… y ése río es su camino.

Pero estaba equivocado… no era Kohza por quien deseba vivir. Y el recuerdo de sus compañeros se filtró instintivamente ante sus ojos, aquellos desconocidos con los que había viajado hacía unos cuantos días y así, todo a su alrededor se iluminó, abandonando el azul océano… porque afuera de éste mismo estaba la verdad.

Mugen tan sólo es una gota dentro de este "imperecedero" mar, sin embargo, el mar sería menos si le faltara esa gota que algún día regresará.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Umi: Mar

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos y saber qué piensan.

**Antotis: **Pues sí, quien como Fuu de afortunada que tiene a dos chicos que la acompañan y aunque no quieran admitirlo terminan queriéndola mucho y hasta arriesgan su propia vida por ella!, que envidia.

Y también ha tenido varios admiradores… creo que tal vez algo hubiera nacido si no hubiera muerto el chico que robaba para su madre, el que justamente mencionaste, y creo que lucían muy bien aunque el más interesado fue el pintor… no, creo que son varios.

**Diey: **Espero te haya gustado este quinto capítulo, esta vez con Mugen… pero me encantó escribir la anterior, me sentí identificada con Fuu y es que así me pondría XD.

**Harumi: **Exacto, son los tres y nadie más… o menos XD, y aunque siente una preferencia por Mugen, no olvidemos que lloró como una cría cuando Jin se fue de su lado… por lo que no puede estar sin los dos chicos. Bueno, el final ya lo vi, pero se me pasaron los capítulos 16, 21 y 24 por lo que creo que podemos comentar sobre la serie. Y por desgracia no existe un manga original de SC porque la serie fue creada especialmente para la televisión, aunque ya he visto por Internet algunas Doujinshi (mangas hechos por fans) en los cuales son muy parecidos.

El próximo fic será un Jin/Fuu… o al menos espero que salga la inspiración.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nakoi-Chan!. Siempre es un gusto para mi recibir tus reviews y gracias por tu comprensión con lo del fic en conjunto (Kitsune llora de felicidad) aunque me parece que igual estas en las mismas… ah, la vida estudiantil es tan dura.

Si, Mugen, Jin y Fuu… nadie más, Ju,ju,ju… aunque me gusta la pareja que forma Mugen con Yatsuha, la ninja que lo golpea, eso me encanta XD. Me parece que estas bien porque otras personas me escribieron lo mismo, que Fuu significa Aire. Nos vemos en el foro… Ju,ju,ju a ver qué te parece mi ER XD.

Besos y abrazos.

**Zg 13: **Si, es una acaparadora, pero quién no lo haría… al menos yo si XD (son míos Ju,ju,ju) y a mi también me gustaría que se quedara con Jin porque pienso que hacen una pareja encantadora pero los tres juntos son muy geniales y locos, no sabes qué puedes esperar de esos tres XD. Bueno, Jin es persona… pero también he encontrado que significa Compasión… el kanji de Jin "persona" se escribe diferente del que en muchas ocasiones he visto cuando escriben su nombre… por lo que pienso ha de ser el de Compasión, pero no estoy totalmente segura.

Espero no me linches por el atraso de actualización XD, correré…

**Verito.S: **Si, son de ella y de ninguna otra chica que se entrometa XD… Ju,ju,ju, si, que hagan un trío en la cama XD… ahora que lo mencionas, eso podría funcionar para un One-Shot Lime (Ah, la perversidad se filtra en la mente de Kitsune)

**anita-asakura: **Creo que si existe un ova, pero no estoy segura por que una vez vi un trailer pero no se si era para promocionar la venta de la serie o si se trataba de un ova realmente. Y descuida, ya estoy pensando en cómo haré los Mugen/Fuu/Jin… ya tengo algunas ideas para eso XD.

PD. Yo sólo amo a Jin XD

**AnneNoir: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me avergüenzan un poquito pero me hacen feliz. Si, si, viva el Jin/Fuu, yo también lo adoro y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo… es más, te adelanto que el próximo cap será un Jin/Fuu Ju,ju,ju XD. Creo que en lo que respecto a los sentimientos de Fuu, ella misma ni siquiera sabe a quien quiere más… creo que se identifica más con Mugen porque Mugen es muy abierto y sincero como ella mientras que Jin es lo contrario, pero confía mucho más en Jin como para hablar con él de cosas más personales o importantes…

Así que es difícil decidirlo.

**Vierna: **Tú eres una de las cuatro chicas que aman a Mugen, Ju,ju,ju… esta bien, así tú te quedas con Mugen y yo con Jin y asunto resuelto XD. Gracias por tus comentarios y si se te ocurre alguna idea con gusto la escribiré para el fic.

**Lizirien: **Espero también te guste este drabble, a mi en lo personal me encantó… y te adelanto que el próximo cap será un Jin/Fuu Ju,ju,ju XD, ya lo tengo planeado.

PD. Yo también babeo por Jin (en especial cuando tiene el cabello suelto y el gi caído).

**Misayi: **Bueno, y continua el fic como puedes observar… Viva SC !

**clover potter: **Ah, eres una de las cuatro chicas que dicen lo mismo XD, es bueno saber que Mugen si tiene su club de fans aunque no sé si comparten la misma idea de atenderlo mientras se va de vago (creo que para él tú sería la esposa perfecta) y ya antes me habían pedido Mugen/Fuu por lo que descuida que complaceré a todos los seguidores de esta parejita.

Gracias por tus saludos y hasta pronto.


	6. Aji

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Por fin!. Un Jin/Fuu para los fans de esta pareja XD Ju,ju,ju.

PD. Próximamente un Mugen/Fuu.

Por cierto, he descubierto un foro de Samurai Champloo en español, si gustan pueden ir al w w w . f o r o s d z . c o m / f o r o / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? t 1 4 89 8 4 & p a g e 6 & h i g h l i g h t S a m u r a i + c h a m p l o o

Uf, sólo quiten los espacios et voila!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 6**

**Aji**

Como en cada pueblo, como en cad taurante donde siempre podían comer, Jin siempre pedía la misma orden.

- Quiero anguila, por favor.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿De nuevo…?

Fuu pestañeó inconscientemente por el rutinario pedido mientras se sentaba al lado de Jin, él sólo bajaba su cabeza de forma paciente.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés por comer siempre lo mismo "cuatro ojos"?

- Mmm…

Fuu miró nuevamente al samurai por el rabillo de su ojo, observándolo devorar cada pequeño bocado cocido del exuberante animal acuatico que degustaba en su boca, pronto y por primera vez descubrió que no tenía apetito por lo que simplemente deslizó su delicioso platillo por la barra sonriendo ampliamente.

- Creo que ya estoy satisfecha.

Después de que la chica terminara de hablar unos cuantos segundos, Jin colocó sus palillos sobre el cuenco semi vacío.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿también tú?. Bueno, más para mí.

El ronin hizo un ademán con la cabeza de forma afirmativa, al tiempo que se levantaba para marcharse.

- Hoy será el último día que coma anguila.

- ¿En serio?. ¿Por qué ese cambio Jin?

- Hfi, ¿Gorc qué?

El moreno se acercó a Fuu lentamente, ésta nuevamente pestañeó por el nerviosismo de su silencioso acercamiento, pero ya no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a más porque por extraño que pareciera sintió una dulce humedad inundándole los labios y unos profundos ojos negros escocerla internamente… o tal vez era simplemente el hecho más asombroso de que el frío, sereno y tranquilo samurai errante Jin era quien se había atrevido a besarla en ese mismo instante, y entonces la separación de ese inesperado contacto.

- Pensé que era Shino, pero me equivoqué.

- ¿Uhm?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular la desconcertada y avergonzada chica, mientras Mugen mantenía la boca totalmente abierta por la sorpresa de lo que había presenciado, y del cual sobresalían la comida que había comenzado a devorar.

Jin sonrió ligeramente divertido por las reacciones de sus compañeros y con su mano derecha acarició tenuemente los labios de la joven.

- Este es exactamente el sabor que he estado buscando.

Inmediatamente se retiró sin voltear su cara atrás. Un sabor inundando sus sentidos, un sabor ligero y amargo, un sabor recorriendo sus entrañas y un sabor que borraría la desilusión de su pasado… éso era por lo que había estado buscando cada estación, vagando por el mundo.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para degustarlo.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Aji: Sabor

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimos y creo que cada vez existen más fans de SC. Unidos chicos por este excelente Anime w. Hasta la próxima.

**anita-sakura: **Gracias espero no te haya decepcionado el drabble, a pesar del largo tiempo en actualizar… bueno, creo que eso de penderá más de qué fan seas… (Fuu con Mugen o Jin).

Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Lizirien: **Saludos, chica. Ah, si… Jin con el cabello suelto (Kitsune comienza a babear). Definitivamente Jin es mi tipo y me parece que el tuyo también: caballeroso, inteligente, se preocupa por los demás, sereno, usa lentes… guapo XD. Un lobo solitario que pide a gritos ser amado Ju,ju,ju XD.

Besos y abrazos.

PD. Sé que fue cortito pero espero te haya gustado el drabble.

**Antotas: **Si, si, exactamente ese el Mugen, un perro salvaje sin amo ni jauría, esa es más o menos mi visión de él. Me parece que su ideal es el de vivir libre, sin atarse a obligaciones o personas con las cuales pudiera sentirse obligado XD, no sé, simplemente Mugen es un perro salvaje.

Ya tome nota de tu pedido, la familia de Jin (Ah, "Kazoku"… las ideas comienzan a fluir).

**Diey: **ES cierto, son muy graciosos cuando se comportan así Ju,ju,ju. Cómo olvidar cuando Mugen está todo drogado por el opio (Ja,ja,ja) y hace toda clase de incoherencia o cuando Jin se sonroja por la bebida y está cabeceando de sueño y Mugen imitando a Jin XD. Espero te haya gustado, me parece que le falta comedía a este fic…

Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Harumi: **Ahí esta, tal como me lo pediste… un pequeño Jin/Fuu que en lo que a mi respecta estuvo muy soft, ya tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia en realidad no me molesta en absoluto sino al contrario… mi meta es hacer 30 drabbles y la verdad mi cerebro a veces se seca por lo que agradezco siempre sus ideas que ya me han salvado en más de una ocasión. También agradezco tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja) y que bueno que te gustó el tributo a Mugen, ciertamente será un vulgar y un mujeriego pero es muy cool, XD, si le faltara algo entonces dejaría de ser Mugen.

Hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos.

**Vierna: **Gracias por los ánimos, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale XD. Ju,ju,ju nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza un Mugen/Jin (sólo de imaginármelos juntos me da escalofríos, dos tipos "machotes", o más bien que los dos sean tan masculinos, juntos me dan nauseas… XD) pero no estaría mal escribir algo sobre ellos dos, sólo para variar el contenido del fic… ¿tú qué piensas? Si, haré un Mgen/Jin, a ver cómo lo toman los fans XD.

Chaito, cuidate y te mando muchos besos y abrazos.l

**Verito.S: **Ju,ju,ju las Clamp no estaban en su mejor momento, estoy de acuerdo… aparte, Umi con los ojos y el cabello de color azul además de su uniforme, Hikaru toda de rojo y sólo falto Fuu que su cabello fuera verde pero quisieron ser un poco menos obvias ¿no? XD.

Por lo que respecta al Lemon o Lime, no sé si podría hacerlo, generalmente soy explícita para ese tipo de narraciones y la verdad quedarían como para un One-Shot y no un drabble, pero tal vez pueda hacer un Lime cortito… a ver a quien de los dos chicos les toca XD.

Yo también quería que Kohza se quedara con Mugen, hacían bonita pareja… pero jamás desee que Jin se quedara con Shino, no, simplemente al verlo con ella no podía soportarlo… ¿cómo cuántos años habrá tenido ella?. Por que Jin tenía 20 años y la verdad se veía vieja para él (son los celos los que hablan) y tienes razón, no debieron haberse separado los tres pero bueno, eso da pautas como para muchas historias más (en lo que a mí respecta)… ah, los fans nunca quedamos contentos.

Espero sigamos en contacto, hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan! (ah, me encanta recibir tus reviews y opniones, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo).

Si, a mi también me gustó cuando tiene toda esa serie de recuerdos mientras se hundía en el mar, pero sobre todo la música defondeo que le habían introducido quedaba muy acorde a la situación pasiva y a la vez triste de Mugen, ese chico es como un perro salvaje que ronda sin amo ni jauría, esa es más o menos mi visión de él. Tienes razón Nekoi-Chan, ah, un drabble de Jin cuando tenía su hermosos cabellito suelto… AH! (sólo de pensarlo comienzo a gritar como loca y cómo olvidar sus palabras de "todo fue por mí pero ahora…"). Aunque ya tengo pensado cómo hacer el Mgen/Fu aún no se me ocurre una idea para la pelea de comida que estaría genial en el fic… ah, la inspiración ¿dónde estás ahora?, espero no te haya fastidiado mucho el Jin/Fuu, y es que sé cuando debes leer sobre una pareja que te disgusta, es lo mismo que pasa cuando en un Fic de Kankuro/Ten2 debo leer el Shikamaru/Temari que tanto me repatea el estómago… pero bueno, ahora imagínate a mí escribiendo el Mugen/Fuu el cual no me gusta pero haré lo mejor que pueda para que quede bien y los fans de esta apreja no se decepciones (no te decepciones Nekoi XD).

Estoy emocionada por lo del concurso del ER, Ju,ju,ju adoro esta clase de cosas (habla una fan de las competencias, se nota ¿no?) Ah, muy pronto mi comp. Estará lista y podré publicar el cap. Siguiente de Predilección porque ya casi lo tenía listo! (que coraje) y con respecto a Hansoku pues, a pesar de que ya tengo las ideas principales de lo que va a pasar no puedo pensar en una manera para que conecten bien, ah, eso me frustra porque ya tienen milenos que no actualizo… al igual que "Entre espejos rotos" pero con ese fic ya me pondré al corriente. Lo prometo al igual que nuestro fic colectivo, le damos publicidad en foro cuando hayamos publicado el primero ¿qué te parece?.

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos y nos seguiremos comunicando en el foro.

¿Ya notaste que están comenzando a anunbciar a Naruto en CN como próximo estreno en Enero?

PD. Adoro los reviews largos así que por fin, expláyate!

**AnneNoir: **Gracias por los comentarios, te agradezco enormemente, seguiré adelante con los drabbles w Ahora que mencionas todo esto me parece que tienes razón, Fuu significa viento pero debe ser sólo el nombre de persona y Kaze es la palabra viento que se usa comúnmente en el dialecto.

Con lo que mencionas de que voy según los capítulos me temo que no es cierto, hasta ahora todo ha sido conciencias XD (a excepción de la primera), ya que esos han sido los momentos que más me han pegado durante la serie. Espero hayas visto toda la serie completa porque a mí me faltan dos capítulos de ver (Kitsune llora) el 21 y el 23, de los más importantes! (Quiero ver eso que comentan de la escena de la fogata, cuando Jin y Fuu hablan y al parecer Fuu abraza a Jin, ah, que lindos!).

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Zg 13: **Pues por lo que yo entendí, no la mató para que se quedara sola y abandonada, en esa condiciones jamás podría hacer lo que se había propuesto y hasta tendría una vida miserable, por eso pienso que Mugen decidió no matarla y ya lo sabía de antemano… "Yo no soy tu hombre". La otra chica que mencionas, la kunoichi (mujer ninja) se llama Yatsuha, haré un drabble de ellos dos… porque me gusta la pareja XD Ju,ju,ju las caras de Mugen, es un hentai y un mujeriego XD.

Hasta la próxima, te mando besos y abrazos.

**naru-chan: **Si, lo cierto es que serie no es convecional a pesar de que el tema es de un Japón antiguo y por lo general la trama es de luchas y cosas así pero en SC se trata hip-hop, moda urbana y comedía. Un poco de drama muy bien planteada… Ah, yo no pude ver esos dos capítulos porque algo sucedió con la maldita señal del cable y me las perdí, incluso el cap 21 que no había visto… ya será para la próxima.

Chaito, besos y abrazos.


	7. Akai

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Escribo otro drabble, de Jin! Que por cierto ayer vi el capítulo final en donde sale Jin con el cabello suelto y el gi caído (¬). Ahí me tienen gritando como una loca a la una de la madrugada sólo porque veía a Jin en esas (hermosas) condiciones físicas y después cuando come con su cabellito suelto ( XD, ah, me desmayo)…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 7**

**Akai**

El rojo es un color llamado cálido, la intensidad que irradia es de tal fuerza que provoca psicológicamente una reacción entre los seres humanos que pueden ver y sentir este fuerte tono de luz. Porque representa tantas connotaciones negativas como positivas; el amor, la vida, la intensidad, el fuego, la guerra, el dolor, el odio, la pasión… y de ahí radica el sentimiento que le dedica un samurai a éste.

De ese conjunto de representaciones tan humanas como salvajes fuertemente sintetizadas en una substancia, una entidad pequeña e imperceptible era la razón de un disimulado desprecio.

Por eso aborrecía a ese tal Mugen. Su aura roja como el fuego, una fuerza que desprendía de sus ojos vulg y una agresividad adjunta a una feroz pasión contenida que salía a relucir en cada movimiento con su espada y cuerpo.

El rojo maleable de un mar de lava.

Por eso no le agradaba esa tal Fuu. Su aura rosa como un amanecer, una calidez extraña emanando de su piel, un sufrimiento suave, oscuro e imperceptible como el azoto del viento primaveral, descontrolado y fragante.

El rojo clemente del sol al ocaso.

Al final de cuentas, el rosa sólo es una degradación del rojo y su naturaleza no cambia.

Y por eso odiaba más que nada el rojo de la sangre caliente, fresca y sobre todo vital. El vibrante recuerdo del rojo que manchó su rostro y sus ropajes nocturnos, el rojo que condenó su futuro, el rojo que aún podía notar en la hoja de su espada, el rojo que procedía del vientre de su maestro, el rojo cayendo como espectral lluvia en la habitación.

Sólo un color aquella noche en esa oscuridad.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Akai: Rojo

Tsuzuku: Continuará


	8. Kizu

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Bueno, qué podría decirles… sólo que este drabble tendrá una continuación así que no se desesperen si no se entiende bien o no tiene un contexto claro. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad la infancia de Mugen, ¿ustedes no?.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 8**

**Kizu**

Nuevamente palpitaba, como había sucedido en ese lejano día. Mugen sólo oprimió fuertemente su ojo derecho contra su mano, no era la primera vez que lo sentía… ni tampoco sería la última.

- ¿Qué sucede Mugen, te sientes mal?.

- No es nada.- El trigueño bajó su mano hasta su costado, continuando caminando por el sendero del camino.

Los tres siguieron marchando silenciosamente unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Fuu se detuvo.

- ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?. Que chiquilla más débil.- Mugen sonrió socarronamente.

- Siempre me he preguntado… ¿cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz en tu ceja derecha?

Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró notando la profunda mirada de Jin en su reacción.

- Niña tonta, ¿eso a ti qué te importa?.- El trigueño cerró su puño con enfado sobre su costado, continuando caminando por el sendero del camino.

- Eso explicaría porque la molestia de tu ojo.

Rabia arriando la mente del pirata mientras observaba la calma y análisis del ronin sobre él.

- ¡Idiota!. ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

- ¿Tan profunda es la herida?

Silencio inundando el paisaje.

- … Lo es.- El trigueño aflojó la fuerza de su mano sobre su costado, continuando caminando por el sendero del camino.

Pasos inundando el paisaje.

La palpitación volvió a surgir, escociendo su carne, torciendo sus corneas, ligamentos y músculos. Una lesión oscura que esconde entre sus recuerdos: ese día cuando su madre murió…

La cicatriz, la única huella que dejó su padre marcado en él.

- Tal vez algún día yo…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- … No es nada.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Kizu: Herida

Tsuzuku: Continuará


	9. Oishî

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Escribiendo el capítulo nueve de SC, por cierto, el caspítulo siete se trataba de Jin hablando de la noche cuando mató a su maestro y de ahí radica su odio por el color rojo… Bueno, lo aclaro porque hubo algunas personas que no entendieron muy bien el drabble, gomen, trataré de escribir mejor para no confundirlos.

Bueno, creo que no me quedó gracioso este drabble, más bien está lindo… ahí me dirán su opinión.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 9**

**Oishî**

- Oye niñito, ¡éso es mío!

Jin arrugó su ceño sin articular una sola palabra, mientras tanto Mugen rechinaba sus dientes y maldecía repetidamente. Pronto un denso ambiente se hizo presente en el pequeño local del pueblo y el crujir sonar de sus armas en las manos, listos para atacar.

- Ay… siempre es lo mismo con esos dos idiotas.

Fuu observó atentamente la situación, sorbió el té verde de su taza y miró atentamente a sus dos compañeros con impaciencia.

- Será mejor que te retires si es que no quieres sufrir, afeminado.

- Lo mismo digo.

Enseguida un sonido atronador y un choque de palillos de madera se entrelazaron arriba del último pescado frito en el plato semi vacío.

- Que pérdida de tiempo.

Habló fastidiada la chica, pero los dos guerreros no parecían querer desistir de su acción, lo que provocara que sus manos se movieran con decisión y se llevara a su boca el deseado pescado.

- ¡Oye!. ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!. ¿Acaso no viste que el "cuatro ojos" y yo estábamos peleando por él?

- Mmm...

- ¡Vamos, escúpelo!

Mugen arremetió el piso con la planta de su zapato de madera que resonó y Jin cerró sus ojos pasivamente sin cambiar su expresión arisca, bajando los dos chicos los palillos que aún mantenían sujetos en sus dedos, pero Fuu sólo podía tragar muy despacio.

- ¡Vomítalo maldita chiquilla!

Fuu siguió masticando sin importarle nada, cada vez más lento.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Pero Fuu al fin lo había devorado por completo y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo ocasionándole un escalofrió en la nuca.

- ¡Ah, estuvo delicioso!. Ahora entiendo porqué peleaban por este pescado.

Pronto Mugen y Jin se miraron seriamente para después afirmar con la cabeza de forma silenciosa, mientras Fuu los observaba curiosa. En seguida los palillos de cada uno hicieron presión en cada mejilla de la chica.

Mugen sonrió maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que Jin parecía más serio de lo acostumbrado lo que ocasionara un pequeño temblor en la chica.

- Este… chicos…

Ya no tuvo tiempo Fuu para terminar su oración, porque ahora los dos espadachines se encargaban de jalar sus cachetes.

- Ésto también está delicioso.

Mugen cerró sus ojos con gesto concentrado.

- Mucho mejor que el pescado.

Jin formó una disimulada sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

- ¡Lo siento…!

Fuu lloriqueó infantilmente, mientras que sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más sonrosadas.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Oishî: Delicioso/Sabroso

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente agradezco todos sus reviews y sugerencias, me ayudan mucho a continuar con el fic… Sólo termino deseándoles un feliz año nuevo.

**Anita-asakura:** Ju,ju,ju pyues ya mucha gente esperaba un Jin/Fuu y les agradó a muchos aunque creo que fue un poco inesperado… Ju,ju,ju. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, ya después continuaré con la de Kizu para que sepan qué pasó exactamente.

Besos y abrazos

**Harumi:** Ah, que pena me da lo que dices… muchas gracias. Poir cierto aún no he podido ver el capítulo 24 (ni tampoco el 21, ah, que triste) porque me quedé dormida cuando sólo faltaba media hora para que empezara Ah, que trauma. Pero no importa. Igual yo saco las mismas conclusiones cuando Jin le dice a Mugen: - Cuida de Fuu- y además pasan el recuerdo de la fogata /aunque no está completo) donde Fuu abrazando a Jin (Ah, que lindos!!!) y además va a la isla EXCLUSIVAMENTE a salvarla. Definitivamente haré más drabbles de ellos dos, es más… ya tengo planeada la siguiente situación entre ellos Muaja, ja, ja XD.

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.

**Verito.S:** Ju,ju,ju no eres la única persona que me ha pedido algo de ellos dos, y no te preocupes que lo haré… aunque ah, imaginármelos juntos me dan nauseas… Ah, mi imaginación es demasiado explícita! Espero también te la pases bien en estas fechas, chaito y diviértete.

Besos y abrazos.

**Lizirien:** Gracias por los comentarios, ju,ju,ju también me gustó el Jin/Fuu pero haré unos cuantos más porque me gustan juntos XD. DEcuida que ya tengo pensada la continuación del Kizu… al parecer a muchos les agrados, eso me alegra.

Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Nekoi:** Como puedes ver Nekoi-Chan, ahí esta cumplido, una de tus peticiones realizadas… espero te haya gustado porque como sabes no soy muy buena con la comedia…

Me parece increíble que te gustara más el de Jin/Fuu pero el siguiente capítulo será un Mugen/Fuu y creo que saldrá más tierno que el Jin/Fuu u. Déjame decirte que el de Akai fue el que más me gustó, y es que pensé que tal vez el sereno y tranquilo samurai Jin podría esconder algún odio muy enterrado como el hecho de haber sido él quien mató a su maestro siendo auto desterrado del dojo, "Sólo un color aquella noche en esa oscuridad" Ju,ju,ju, amé esa frase… por supuesto se refería al color sangre derramada de su maestro y de ahí su desprecio por el color rojo, un sentimiento que esconde debajo de su tranquila faceta. Ah, puedo escribir algo sobre eso, mmm… se llamara "Máscara". En realidad mis drabbles están inspirados en un fic llamado Rainbow (de ahí el nombre Nijîro) que son un conjunto de drabbles de distintas parejas de Naruto, te las recomiendo ya que ahí se encuentra nuestros adorados Neji y Hinata (ah, los hace tan lindos y muy bien escritos), de ahí proviene mi inspiración y soy fan de ese fanfic.

Ah, y Mugen no se queda atrás, me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre él… creo que es estimulante y puedo sacar más historias que con Jin… él es muy difícil porque no es muy… expresivo y me cuesta saber qué le gusta y qué no, creo que también haré lo mismo que hice con Mugen, hablaré un poco de la infancia de Jin.

Por cierto, ya lei tu ER, me encantó eso de que Hiashi dejara a Neji descansar para que después lo tuviera de gato limpiando XD, me gustó aunque creo que el mío fue muy explícito, ah que vergüenza! Estoy pervirtiendo al Hyugacest-Gumi, soy una hentai! XD

Felices fiestas, Nekoi-Chan! Besos y abrazos.

**Zg13:** Ju,ju,ju… entiendo, yo también hago lo mismo con los fics que leo XD. Te dese lo smismo, espero comas rico, te diviertas y te la pases en compañía de tus seres queridos.

Abrazos y besos.

**Diey:** Ju,ju,ju, si, por el simple hecho de ser un Jin/Fuu merece mención honorífica pero continuaré con este tipo de fics en el que se involucren más XD Bueno, intente que este drabble fuera gracioso pero no soy muy buena en ese género… lo mío es la tragedia Ju,ju,ju XD.

Vemos en el siguiente cap, besos ya brazos.

**Vierna:** Así es, estaba inspirada w y aunque todavía no tengo muy en claro cómo hacer el Mugen/Jin ya otra persona más me pidió un drabble de ellos dos XD, ah, qué difícil va a ser… los dos juntos XD, pero tienes razón… será un reto y ya tome nota de lo que dices, pienso lo mismo: una relación cruel y salvaje, definitivamente eso les queda a los dos.

Chaito, nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Rin Tsuki:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado. Pásatela muy bien y felices fiestas. Muchos besos y abrazos.


	10. Namae

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa Minna-San!

Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en este Ano nuevo, y yo comienzo muy bien este año… quisiera terminar el fic lo más pronto posible con los 30 drabbles que me propuse.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 10**

**Namae**

Mugen se levantó temprano ese día, aburrido por la temprana mañana simplemente inclina su cuerpo tomando una rama cercana a él.

Pronto comienza a hacer sutiles movimientos rectos y circulares, delineando escrutadoramente una grafía, sin embargo, la observa con perspicacia y estudio para después patear el carácter que había escrito en la tierra.

- Horrible.

Reconoce Mugen al destruir la construcción de su propio nombre en la arenosa superficie.

Nuevamente comienza a escribir, sabiendo lo que le falta a ese signo. Una vez terminado admira su obra, una sonrisa delineando sus delgados labios cobrizos.

- Viento infinito…

Susurró para sí mismo completamente satisfecho de su propia obra y se alejó para aproximarse a sus compañeros que aún se mantenían descansando en la choza vacía.

Los tres continuaron su viaje.

Pero la marca no se borró, conservando líneas austeras y desproporcionadas revelando un pésima calidad en la caligrafía de éste, sin embargo, el significado seguía persistiendo.

El kanji de Fuu junto al de Mugen no se borró en todo ese verano.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Namae: Nombre

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente agradezco todos sus reviews y sugerencias, me ayudan mucho a continuar con el fic…

**Verito.S:** Bueno, no es que no me guste el yaoi pero definitivamente no me gusta el Mugen/Jin, pero eso no significa que no haré un drabble de ellos dos… aún no sé cómo… pero lo haré.

Cuídate y nos vemos en la próxima.

**Antotis:** Uff, que bueno que salió divertido… aún no me la creo el haber podido escribir algo así, por lo general no soy buena en ese tipo de temáticas… y tienes razón, se lo tenían merecido XD aunque al final no le fue muy bien a Fuu. Muchas gracias tus felicitaciones, espero también te la hayas pasado muy bien.

Besos y abrazos.

**Nekoi:** Hola, Nekoi-Chan ju,ju,ju que bueno que te gustó… (Kitsune se sonroja) fue un poco difícil porque este tipo de situaciones son un poco difíciles para mí pero me parece que salió muy bien así que estoy satisfecha, lo mío es el Angst (además adoro escribir este tipo de cosas w)

Ah, el Mugen/Jin (Kitsune se paraliza) aún no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a escribirlo… ¿romántico…? Bueno, lo intentaré… aunque ya tengo algo más definido para ellos… Ju,ju,ju las ideas comienzan a brotar en mi mente al escribir XD.

Con respecto a este drabble quedó demasiado sofá a mi parecer, pero prometo que haré uno mejor… uno donde al menos este Fuu con Mugen XD.

Gracias por tus reviews, los adoro… tú también deberías publicarlo en el FF, vamos, anímate Nekoi-Chan.

Besos y abrazos.

PD. Como que ya quedó abandonado el foro del Hyuugacest.

**Diey:** Ah, gracias por tus comentarios… créeme que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo… intentaré hacer otro drabble cómico. Besitos y hasta pronto.

**DarkAngel x ever:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones… me esfuerzo para que cada drabble quede bien y no sea inverosímil. Además me gusta mucho escribir de SC… los tres son inspiradores.

**Lizirien:** Por un momento yo también me los imaginé dándoles un beso a Fuu como castigo (ya quisiera yo que así me castigaran) así que también soy una pervertida XD.

Besos y abrazos.

**Ito Miura: **Yo más bien pienso que existe un triángulo amoroso entre los tres… porque Mugen no se queda atrás aunque yo prefiero el Jin/Fuu. "Aquella mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo" AH! No lo digas así que me matas por que no agradaba la Shino como pareja de Jin… además al final NO lo hizo Ju,ju,ju XD (no temas, son los celos los que la dominan).

Ah, todos me piden un Mugen/Jin… que difícil, pero lo haré como en el 15 drabble. Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Harumi: **Pues al final fue un Mugen/Fuu (ya los fans de esta pareja me lo pedían) pero en el futuro continuaré haciendo más drabbles de estas dos parejas y otras más… XD. Estoy segura que Jin siente algo por Fuu al final del viaje, más de lo que hacía cuando la conoció por primera vez. En el último capítulo Jin es completamente hermoso, porque aparece con el cabello suelto, el gi caído y va a rescatar a Fuu además de todo ese monólogo que se aventó. Yo también lo amo!

Hasta la próxima, besos ya abrazos.

**anita-asakura: **Que linda, muchasgracias por tus ánimos… como vez sigo con el fic, ya quiero acabarlo para seguir con otros… espero también te la hayas pasado muy bien en este año nuevo.

Me despido, hasta la próxima. Muchos abrazos y besos.

**clover potter:** Bueno, estuvo muy suavecito el Mugen/Fuu pero continuaré escribiendo sobre esta dos parejitas… u. Espero también te la hayas pasado muy bien en este año nuevo.

Besos y abrazos.


	11. Kazoku

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo aquí les traigo más drabbles de SC.

Que por cierto SI existe un manga de SC, pero fue creado a base de la serie de anime recopilando historias en dos tomos… la verdad no sé qué link podría recomendar pero bueno… después investigaré.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 11**

**Kazoku**

Jin nuevamente observó a sus compañeros.

"Extraños." Pensaba continuamente como mejor calificativo a sus excentricidades y parloteos. Cómo se supone debiera llamar a ese peregrino y raro grupo el cual habían formado de manera inconsciente.

Entonces una visión de apoderó de su mente. El recuerdo de sí mismo en una infantil figura y dos sombras borrosas postradas a su lado; una maternal y cariñosa que lo abrazaba con gentileza, otra alegre y serena que acariciaba su cabeza con orgullo. Una familia rota y perdida por el desfortunio de un pasado injusto. Pronto sonrió tenuemente sin darse cuenta de su acción.

- Padre y Madre… ya ni siquiera puedo recordar con claridad sus rostros…- Susurró para sí mismo con melancolía.

Sus apagados ojos volvieron a fijarse en los dos chicos frente a él, que comenzaban a pelear por los últimos bollos del plato.

- Bueno, siempre quise tener… un par de escandalosos hermanos.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Kazoku: Familia

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

**Zg13: **Si, muy pronto escribiré otro Jin/Fuu… y con respecto al Mugen/Jin haber qué te parece… aún no sé cómo lo voy a hacer porque pues esa pareja no me late nada (y no es porque se a anti yaoi… porque si me gusta pero una pareja con ellos juntos…) Ju,ju,ju…. Espero no vaya a vomitar yo también.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan, te ha gustado w… cuando los relaciono siempre me llega el "Viento infinito" que simplemente les queda muy bien. Aunque sigo pensando que está muy soft, sin embargo seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos más adelante.

Con lo del Mugen/Jin no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tengo planeada publicarla en el drabble 15, espero me salga bien aunque no esperes nada cursi… porque a esos dos no les va (o al menos ellos juntos XD). Sin embargo creo que será algo un poco "subido de tono", no tanto pero si un poquito Ju,ju,ju.

Gracis por tus deses (en realidad deseo poder escribir y continuar con mis fics que los he dejado abandonados… ¡todo es culpa de mi hermano por decomponer la compu!)

**Lizirien: **Bueno, al cliente lo que pida… y descuida porque los Mugen/Fuuu no se iban a acabar w. Ya algo se me ocurrirá para ellos dos.

**Hola!!: **Ju,ju,ju En realidad SI soy una ferviente amante del Jin/Fuu, no me late el Mugen/Fuu pero hay muchos fans que adoran esta ultima pareja y no seria justo que no hiciera drabbles para ellos. Ju,ju,ju, las dos parejas seguirán apareciendo en el fic XD.

**Verito.S: **Creo que todos están esperando el Mugen/Jin, te aviso que será en el cap 15 XD, Ju,ju,ju sin indirectas. Espero también tengas un feliz año y el Mugen/Fuu seguirá próximamente.

**anita-asakura: **Ah, el pasado de Mugen, si, si, se quedó buena… ah, escribir sobre el padre de Mugen Ju,ju,ju. Próximamente saldrá, lo prometo.

**Shizune Uchiha:** Es cierto, casi no hay fics de Jin/Fuu, pero haré un One-Shot de ellos ( Ju,ju,ju, cómo sería un Mugen/Jin, XD).

Ah, una fan del Neji/Hinata, que bien… es mi apreja favorita como ya pudiste notar… la fuente de mi inspiración, pero no te disculpes… no escribo para obtener reviews (aunque no niego que no me gustan) lo principal es difundir el Neji/Hinata tanto a los fans como al "mercado potencial" XD. ¿Y ya leíste hasta los lemon…? Ju,ju,ju soy la única que ha escrito leomons de Neji y Hinata (soy una hentai XD), si si, viva el incesto Ju,ju,ju (también me atrae el Hiashi/Hizashi y el Itachi/Sasuke). Que bien, yo también odio a morir el Shika/Tema, en primer lugar, es demasiado vieja para él… Viva el Shika/Ino Ju,ju,ju (Kitsune ríe psicópatamente). Con respecto a lo de Sasuke, no eres la primera que me pide un Naruto/Sasuke pero en verdad quiero que Sasuke sufra por la sarta de pensamientos e ideas egoístas quepensó e hizo, y aunque se me hace MUY factible el Naru/Sasu admito que no incluí esa pareja porque no me llama mucho la atención, Gomen…. Bueno, traté de hacer a Naruto más maduro pero sin perder su carácter tan divertido y despreocupado, Naruto es genial y me hace reír, obvio Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, incluso pienso que Sasuke únicamente considera a Naruto como su amigo… los demás son más como compañeros. Ah, la relación laboral de Neji y Sasuke, eso me gusta, se respetan pero de ahí no pasan a nada más, siguen siendo rivales… ya trataré más a fondo esa relación y como los dos tienen personalidades muy fuertes creo que únicamente no se estarían matando si tuvieran que trabajar juntos, Ja, Sasuke es el jefe de Neji Ju,ju,ju XD. Y definitivamente ya a estas alturas Sakura tenía que madurar, más si tenía una relación profunda con Kakashi, ya era hora de poner fin a sus tonterías, obsesiones y gilipolleses que comúnmente hace… sobre todo los horribles comentarios que a veces hace ("Naruto esto… Naruto aquello… Naruto no es como Sasuke-Kun…" Rayos, ya madura) porque la verdad también me cae mal por inútil y basura… pero me gusta cuando hace pareja con Kakashi, que monos w

Por lo del Shino, créeme que aunque me cae mal la chica porque se aprovecho del pobre ánimo de Jin para tirárselo haré un drabble de ella, sobre si tiene oportunidad o no pues eso dependerá de Jin… aunque yo digo que no, después de todo al final de cuentas Jin ya veía con otros ojos a Fuu. Gracis por la aclaración sobre el nombre de Fuu, no sabía que estaba escrito en chino.

VIVA SHIZUNE UCHIHA!

VIVA!

**sen rei: **Gracias, espero que después de terminar los 30 drabbles te siga gustando el fic. Sí, aún queda más SC.

**Diey:** Oh, no te disculpes… perdona el retraso de publicación.

**CyllanSDT:** Ah, gracias por tus comentarios… me sonrojan y aunque son pocos los fics de SC creo que muy pronto comenzaran a surgir poco a poco. Si, creo que muchas nos identificamos con Fuu por la enorme suerte de viajar con esos dos chicos… Mugen con el cabellos caído se ve bien, aunque yo prefiero a Jin sin su coleta XD, ya me he estado encontrando últimamente a muchas seguidoras de Mugen, Ju,ju,ju más que nada en un foro de SC en el que visito. Decuida, que el Mugen/Fuu seguirá apareciendo… soy una fal del Jin/Fuu pero como este fic es muy general pues estoy complaciendo los pedidos de los que me escriben reviews… hasta voy a hacer un Mugen/Jin porque me lo han estado pidiendo mucho.

Ay, Jin… Jin se ve totalmente "apetitoso" con su cabellito suelto y desparramado. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, procuraré actualizar con mayor prontitud.

PD. Ya me aclararon la duda, más que nada necesitaba el significado para escribir Namae w.

**DarkAngel x ever:** El nombre de la chica que hablas es Shino, y tengo planteado hacer un drabble de ella y me ha gustado tu idea sobre la confusión de Jin, además de otro de Mugen y Fuu en un futuro.

Se sacrifican por ella… Fuu es una suertudota.

**Niacriza:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que al finalizar el fic sigas pensando lo mismo., Ju,ju,ju yo también soy como tú… me gustan que en los fics expliquen lo que en el anime no aclararon, siempre y cuando sea congruente.

**Ito Miura:** "Al que haya sido le voy a hacer llorar sangre" (¿Me podrías decir en dónde viste manga?) Me parece una frase genial! Ju,ju,ju Viva Mugen y su extraña concesión de la protección, aunque a su manera, el chico es lindo. Ju,ju,ju un triangulo amoroso… Si, me has dado una buena y maliciosa idea. Arigatou!

**kalid: **Bueno, es que tienes que ver al menos la mayoría de los capítulos porque la secuencia está revuelta y hago menciones de personajes que sólo aparecen en un cap o dos. Yo creo que para ese entonces tendré más drabbles escritos.


	12. Ai

**Notas de la autora:**

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 12**

**Ai**

La primera vez que vio a ese muchacho, jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo como en su pecho extrañamente le incomodaba… y Fuu pensó que tal vez era porque presentía ser como él. Porque él también tenía una madre que se preocupaba por él.

La primera vez que escuchó su nombre un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón jamás pudo quitárselo de la cabeza… y Fuu pensó que cada vez que iba a la casa de Shinsuke era porque esa casa parecía poseer lo que tanto extrañaba: Calor maternal.

Por eso le había vendado la mano, por eso lo había seguido tan insistentemente, por eso deseaba salvarlo, por eso le ayudo a escapar del lugar y por eso también le pidió que jamás la olvidara.

Y una pequeña luz cálida naciendo desde su joven vida en el pecho de la chica.

Pero entonces el frío metal afilado atravesó el cuerpo del ladrón. Un sereno rostro del cual descendió una única lágrima… y en esa lágrima se concentró el nuevo sentimiento que había surgido desapareciendo al tocar la gota salada sobre el áspero y seco suelo.

Y entonces una lacerante sensación de reproche se extendió por su cabeza.

Por eso nuevamente regresó a aquel hogar que tanto le confortaba, pero al llegar Fuu se dio cuenta que el lugar había cambiado, había desaparecido el calor y su presencia.

Pronto se marchó con un último vistazo al hogar en forma de despedida.

"No volveré… a sentir ésto nuevamente …"

Pero lo que Fuu no podía comprender aún con claridad era que por más que lo deseara, ella misma no tenía el control de su corazón para decidir a quien amar.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Ai: Amor

Tsuzuku: Continuará


	13. Omoide

**Notas de la autora:**

Oha, Kitsune sigue escribiendo más sobre SC, espero terminar los 30 drabbles… me pregunto cuántos reviews recibiré cuando eso suceda, aunque ya tengo preparado el cap final…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 13**

**Omoide**

Fuu suspiró acalorada, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir su cabello largo y suelto sobre su nuca a plena luz del día, porque generalmente sólo los hacía cuando se recostaba en algún futon. El camino recorrido había sido largo.

Y no era precisamente que hubiera perdido sus maderillos con los que sujetaba su cabello, pero no quería que la olvidaran; como su padre lo había hecho, porque lo peor que puede sucederte en este mundo es ser olvidado.

Por eso a cada uno les dio un recuerdo con el que jamás la olvidarían.

_- No confundan, esto no es un regalo, sólo es prestado. Uno para cada uno._

_Mugen y Jin se miraron un poco confundidos, a la vez que contemplaron fijamente cada uno el sujetador de pelo que tenían en sus manos._

_- Tendrán que devolvérmelo algún día… por eso, mientras tanto…_

_- Los cuidaremos.- Se adelantó a decir Jin guardando el preciado objeto dentro de si gi, extrañamente cerca de su corazón lo que no pasó desapercibido por el trigueño._

_- Como quieras, niña.- Mugen tomó una delgada cuerda y lo ató al mango de su espada, seguro de que siempre que desenvainara la tendría presente._

Nuevamente Fuu suspiró por la larga caminata, se detuvo un momento para descansar y se limpió el sudor de su frente con el revés de su manga. Al terminar la chica viró su rostro y observó detenidamente la vereda por la cual había estado recorriendo todo el día.

Un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de ella y otro suspiro se hizo presente.

- Jamás volveremos a vernos… de eso estoy segura.

Pero podría recordarlos fácilmente, porque lo que sentía en su corazón jamás podría olvidarlo…

Lo peor que puede sucederte en este mundo es ser olvidado y por eso Fuu jamás olvidaría al pirata de las islas de Ryukyu y al samurai vagabundo que la acompañaron hace un año en su viaje juntos hacia Nagasaki.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Omoide: Recuerdo

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente agradesco sus reviews, ya casi son 100 lo que me deja muy emocionada y contenta… jamás creí que este fic podría alcanzar tal popularidad. Todo es gracias a ustedes.

**kalid:** Ah, Jin con el cabellito suelto ( Kitsune babea ¬) Se ve tan pero tan divino así en el capítulo final. Ju,ju,ju que bien, una fan del JinFuu y es que los dos se ven tan lindos juntos, la verdad prefiero a Mugen con la chica ninja Yatsuha. Y ya tenfo planeado como será el próximo JinFuu, Ju,ju,ju va a ser muy gracioso.

Besos y abrazos, y anímate… por cierto, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños y cuantos cumples…?

**Lizirien:** Hola chica, ahora que lo pienso Fuu sólo llora cuando algo la entristece pero jamás ha llorado cuando la golpean (como en los capítulos finales que la raptan y la golpean muy feo, ella jamás lloró) que chica tan fuerte, por eso me cae tan bien. Me hubiera gustado que algo que Shinsuke se hubiera podido escapar… se veían bien juntos y el final me pareció triste.

**CyllanSDT:** Oha, oha. Los reviews siempre caen muy bien a un escritos de fanfics, son muy motivantes. Shinsuke también fue un personaje que me gustó, hasta se me hizo una buena pareja para Fuu ya que los dos son muy parecidos, sobre todo me pareció muy linda la escena cuando le cura la mano… eso fue tan kawaii. Lástima que murió el chico, me hubiera gustado que escapara.

Gracias por tus palabras, seguiré constante en mi meta… estoy segura que el cap 30 te gustará. Besos y abrazos.

PD. Opino lo mismo, los dos son muy particularmente atractivos a su manera. Que por cierto apenas pasaron en CN Cowboy Bebop la película y al verlo me di cuenta que es verdad el parecido, aunque Spike es un poco más sensible. No sé si conozcas la serie de Nikelodeon de Avatar pero Mugen se parece muchísimo al personaje llamado Jet.

**anita-asakura:** Creo que no fuiste la única, a mi en lo particular me pareció un final triste para un personaje que realmente pudo deja gran huella en Fuu, y ella derramando una lágrima por él cuando vio como moría, pobre Fuu!.

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Diey-San, ¿acaso el Salazar es por Salazar Slytherin? (si por mi fuera, me gustaría pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes… odio cuando los ponen como si fueran los peores seres humanos de la comunidad mágica. ¡Existen muchas clases de serpientes, Rowlin!). Lo siento… creo que me apasioné demasiado.

Las palabras ciertas me parece que son "calor maternal" y el hecho de que Fuu se identificara con Shinsuke… me gustaban como pareja, se veían tiernos. Espero este cap te haya gustado tamién.

**Nekoi:** Nekoi-Chan, oha, oha!. No se sí a ti te guste el SasukeHinata pero acabo de leer un fic MUY bueno de ellos dos… se llama Te vi y está genial, Ju,ju,ju.

Pasando a SC, creo que el capítulo donde sale Shinsuke es el nueve, pero no estoy muy segura… pero eso sí, es antes del once donde aparece Shino. Bueno, actualmente SC lo están transmitiendo en Cartoon Networ y es la cuarta vez que la están repitiendo en este momento, también acaban de iniciar la transmisión de Naruto (la voz de Kakashi está genial, me ha encantado a pesar de que el actor de doblaje no es de mi completo agrado) así que en Amétrica Látina ya habrá más difusión y por lo tanto más fanfics, Ju,ju,ju XD.

Que yo sepa, sólo se hicieron dos todos del manga en Japón, cuentame... ¿están buenos…?

Hasta la próxima y sigamos en contacto, besos y abrazos.

**Antonis:** Si, yo también pienso lo mismo… creo que recordó algún suceso que había pasado con su madre antes de morir. Creo sí hubo una conexión más profunda de la que ha tenido con cualquiera de sus amigos. Espero ye haya gustado este drabble, en lo particular me parece muy lógico como final… tal vez triste pero lo que pasaría. No sé, ¿tú que piensas…?

**Verito.S:** Ah, yo también quería que Fuu se quedara con Shinsuke, o al menos que terminaran en algo porque eso de que terminara asesinado pues no me gustó…

Ju,ju,ju ¡Viento infinito! (Se me figura el nombre de alguna técnica o magia) y Jin sus hermanitos, se supone que él es el mayor porque tiene 20 años mientras que Mugen tienes 19 y Fuu pues 15.

**mery:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me apenan… pero siempre intento tratar de resaltar aquellos momentos o situaciones que me parecen muy importantes, incluso tratar de comprender al personaje para así escribir sin salirme de la línea de su persona… Ju,ju,ju y esta serie me da la oportunidad de hacerlo al máximo.

Arigatou, Jya ne.

**Ito Miura:** Ay, seguramente el manga debe estar bueno… sobre todo porque he visto unas cuantas imágenes y esta muy bien dibujado… me gustaría leerlo. Ah, los trios… también me gustan (soy una pervertida XD), no estaría mal escribir un trío… ¡que buena idea Ito-San!. Si, si… escribiré un trío. Ju,ju,ju.

PD. Viva el Neji/Hinata! w

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Lo cierto es que existen muy pocos fics en español de SC… que lástima… pero bueno, al parecer comienza a popularizarse y eso esta muy bien. Si, los recuerdos y momentos son hermosos… adoro este tipo de fics con drabbles… de ahí mi tributo a esta serie w. Muy pronto más drabbles de MuegnFuu.

**SHIZUNE UCHIHA:** Oha, oha chica!. ¡como has estado…?. Creo que tu y yo nos hemos entendido muy bien y nuestros gustos son sumamente parecidos w, de ahí las porras Ju,ju,ju. Con rescpecto a lo de Mugen, hay pocas chicas que aman a este chico "travieso" pero si existen quienes lo adoran… en verdad (por mi parte adoro a Jin pero cfeo que eso ya lo sabías… XD) Un MugenJin, ah… no eres la única… en realidad me lo honestado pidiendo mucho, así que te adelanto que publicaré uno en el cap 15… espero me salga decente…. No, ni siquiera me los puedo imaginar juntos, pero lo intentaré. A mi antes me llamaba la atención el ItaSaku… pero ahora creo que mi gusto por ellos ha decaído al punto que ya no me gusta est apareja… tal vez si leyera un buen fic de ellos dos… por cierto, leí un fic del SasuHina MUY pero MUY bueno, se llama Te vi, por si te interesa. El KankuGaa nunca me lo he planteado…. Aunque no me desagrada XD. Y gracias por tus comentarios, actualmente ya estoy escribiendo el noveno cap de Hansoku… aunque me está costando mucho por culpa de mi hermano que no me deja utilizar la compu a mi gusto (Siempre que estoy inspirada me interrumpe) y ya tengo listo el argumento del segundo cap de Entre espejos rostos (ya hasta idee el final… eso si, es muy trise y cruel, hasta lo dibujé y cada vez que veo esa imagen me da escalofríos por pensar de esa manera XD). Con respecto al lemon que mencionas, no se cual sea porque he escrito tres en total (lo que es ser una pervertida XD, viva el Hyuugacest!) Si, yo también quiero un Neji! (y un Aburame Shino también).

Descuida que adoro los reviews largos… me permuten conocer más a la persona que escribe. Hasta la próxima y cuídate. Besos y abrazos.

**Yrazemina:** Ju,ju,ju lo siento por tus ojos… a mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando leo fics, hasta comienzo a ver las letras de color gris XD. Gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja), ah, viva el JinFuu! Ju,ju,ju.

**Niacriza:** Definitivamente de acuerdo contigo… espero te guste este cap.

**faty-chan hyuga:** Ah… que pena (kitsune se sonroja como un tomate) bueno, qué podría decirte sino muchas gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune baja la cabeza azorada y jugando con sus pulgares). Oh, te gusta el ShikaIno y el KakashiSaku (obvio, el NejiHina no puede faltar), que bien, y tienes toda la razón… son TAN lindos juntos w. Y osbre el NaruHina, Ah, esa pareja la odio y la aborrezco… No, no, no… de plano no me gusta, pero lo que más odio es cuando ponen a mi Neji-Kun con otra más que no sea Hinata… como por ejemplo el NejiSaku (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, como ODIO esa pareja, me dan nauseas)… lo siento, pero ceo que me proyecté de más. Me parece bien eso de difundir la pareja de Neji y Hinata, es por es que trato de escribir lo más que pueda sobre ellos, para convencer a los fans de unirse a esta pareja Ju,ju,ju XD y ya estoy continuando escribiendo, pero es wque no había tenido tiempo… no manera de hacerlo (larga historia). Próximamente publicaré el cap siguiente de Hansoku… ya tengo que terminar la historia!.

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics, besos y muchos abrazos!.


	14. Aoi

**Notas de la autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San

Kitsune de nuevo, más de Jin, si, amo a este chico… aunque sea el mayor de los tres w. Bueno, había escrito sobre el "aborrecimiento" que siente Jin por el rojo y ahora les presento lo que piensa sobre el azul. Ju,ju,ju rojo y azul…

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 14**

**Aoi**

Iba a morir como siempre lo había deseado Jin: en batalla y tras un marino color que envolvía el ambiente.

Una muerte azul.

Su herida seguía sangrando y su cuerpo seguía sumergiéndose en la cristalina agua, pero no le importaba… ya nada podría importarle en esos momentos. Sólo quería desaparecer con la única visión de poder contemplar el tranquilizante y frío azul replegarse en todos sus sentidos. Al fin después de tanto tiempo… se sentía en paz consigo mismo y eso era más que suficiente para él. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el color que lo consumía… justo cuando ese extraño espadachín que sabía el nombre de su maestro lo venció.

Pero algo más sucedió que lo despertó de su agradable ensoñación fatídica.

Un azul más penetrante que el cielo o el mar jamás visto por él se hizo presente y las lágrimas de Fuu resonaron tristemente ante su rostro.

Y extrañamente un aura escarlata se filtró en las figuras de Mugen y Fuu al verlos sobre él.

- Aún no…

Jin agitó sus pies y sus brazos para salir a la superficie, llenando sus desesperados pulmones de aire. Al abrir sus ojos lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo, con la misma tonalidad azur que las aguas en las que flotaba. El mismo color del desvanecimiento.

- Mugen… Fuu…

Su ceño se arrugó, sin despegar su vista de la profunda y fría tonalidad frente a sus pupilas.

- Aún tengo… asuntos por terminar…

Entonces el azul desapareció y el rojo tomó su lugar, el rojo que representaba a sus amigos.

Algún día podría tener la oportunidad de morir como deseaba: en batalla y tras un marino color que envolviera el ambiente. El mismo color del desvanecimiento.

Nada más ni menos que una muerte azul.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Aoi: Azul

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Oha, oha a todo el mundo. Gracias por tus reviews, ya tomé nota de todos sus pedidos así que en un futuro los escribiré. Gracias por todas sus notas!

**anita-asakura:** Ju,ju,ju (Kitsune con una gotita escurriendo en su frente) tienes la razón, fue muy de "ah, hasta al rato chicos…" y mientras tanto te quedas con el ojo cuadrado escuchando "San Francisco" mientras los tres se marchan como si nada. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ya tome cuenta de tu pedido pero no se me ocurre nada por el momento… espero me salga la inspiración. Jya ne!

**Antonis:** Bueno, es tal y como tú dices… creer, aunque la verdad nunca se sabe lo pequeño que es el mundo. Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado otra clase de final y se quedaran juntos… pero como que ya me lo imaginaba, lástima. Oh, otros drabbles donde Mugen y Fuu piensen en la separación… mmm, ojalá me salgan porque no se me ocurre nada por el momento, pero bueno… haber qué sucede después (ah! Al parecer las ideas están surgiéndome). Con respecto al MugenJin pues, como lo he dicho antes… eso será en el capítulo 15, osea, el próximo… Ah, espero no me apuñalen… Bye, bye y hasta la próxima.

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **Créeme, todos pensamos lo mismo… que despedida tan seca. Ju,ju,ju que busquen a otra persona, aunque quedaron muchos rivales sin vencer. Yo también quiero una segunda parte con los personajes que pasaron a lo largo de la serie! Reencuentros!!!

**CyllanSDT: **Y yo siempre lo repetiré, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad. Y bueno, no es tanto facilidad sino inspiración lo que me hace escribir sobre los personajes, además de tratar siempre de atribuirles una sensibilidad mayor de la mostrada.

Y yo pensando que este drabble me había quedado muy soso Ju,ju,ju… pero a mucha gente le gustó, que bien. No te desanimes, no es cosa de quebrar tu cabeza para que salgan las ideas, es la inspiración. Gracias por tus reviews, espero sigamos en contacto. Cuídate!

**Nekoi:** Si, a mi también me apreció muy triste, pero como que ya me lo esperaba así que no fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Ya conozco muy bien los horribles finales de los Animes como para esperar menos… en verdad.

Opino lo mismo con eso de no poder elegir a uno sólo. Creo que más bien no quisiera entregarse demasiado a uno porque perdería al otro, y ella simplemente no puede vivir sin los dos. Eso de vivir los tres juntos me parece bonito, pero no creo que Mugen lo hubiera podido soportar… de Jin tal vez porque parece harto ya de vagar pero Mugen, no, él no hubiera podido formar una vida sedentaria.

Lo siento por lo del SasuHina, Ju,ju,ju pero no pude evitarlo, estaba tan emocionada cuando terminé de leer el fic que no pude evitarlo (En realidad Ojos así no se compara con Te vi). Me parece que a ti te gusta el SasuNaru, ¿no? En México no cantamos malas rancheras con las versión de Naruto (quiero decir que no nos quedamos atrás con la mala realización) ya que el opening y el ending son ASDQUEROSOS, como no si es la versión censurada de EUA que pasaron a América Latina (¡Quitaron el beso de Sasuke y Naruto! ¡¿Cómo pudieron quitar esa parte tan genial?!) El doblaje es muy bueno, la voz de Kakashi es casi perfecta (me gusta más que en japonés y a Neji y a Hinata le spusieron unas voces que les quedaron muy bien.) además de las voces de otros personajes, aunque, la voz de Rock Lee y Naruto son demasiado bonitas para ellos, y la de Gaara de plano no me gustó nada.

Ojala me cuentes algunas historias del manga, como me gustaría tenerlo pero soy pobre Ju,ju,ju XD, ni modo, es lo que pasa cuando vives en un país tercermundista.

Ah, muchas suertes con tus exámenes, por suerte yo las pasé con buenas calificaciones. Ganbate kudasai!

PD. Como has de haber visto, ya le di una vuelta a Hansoku… ay, comienzo a pensar si de plano debería editar el fic y quitar la saga de los Asano, porque de plano es un poco larga y complicadísima… y sólo dedicarme a la relación de Neji y Hinata casados… ay, mis dudas me inundan… si lo hiciera, ¿crees que me odiarían los lectores…? No sé bien qué hacer…

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Es cierto, Fuu se ve mejor con el cabello suelto, hasta se ve más madura que una chica de 15… se ve de 17, en serio XD. Como ves los drabblews siguen… Ju,ju,ju. Creo que me gustó más Akai que Aoi…

PD. ¡Que viva Slytherin!

**CiNtHiA:** Gracias, gracias chica. Espero te sigan gustando hasta el capítulo final. Chaito.

**Verito.S:** Creo que todos lloramos con el final tan deprimente… pero bueno, me hubiera gustado que se reencontraran ya mayores (después de unos cinco años) y se saludaran como buenos amigos que son. (Creo que también leo demasiadas novelas románticas)

Advertencia: Ah, mejor no leas el fic de Hansoku… porque la estoy editando y no he terminado.

También tú cuídate mucho!

**Niacriza:** A mi también se me hace un detalle de Fuu muy tierno, nada más con imaginármelo… ah, que lindos! Interacción… interacción… haber qué puedo hacer con eso, paciencia porque por ahora no se ocurre nada y pues, espero la inspiración me llegue.

**Yrazemina:** Definitivamente eres de las mías. Viva el JinFuu! ¡Ah, el abrazo en la fogatita, que tiernísimo fue eso! ¡Ánimo Jin, tú puedes conquistar su corazón!

**SHIZUNE UCHIHA:** Ju,ju,ju es algo que no puedo evitar, simplemente el JinFuu así me sale y ya…

Ju,ju,ju pandrosa XD, pero bueno, ¿por qué no te haces mejor rastas? (¿así se escribe…?) Mugen es cool, aunque tenga esos bigotitos de borrachito XD. Yo creo que en el aspecto de la relación de Mugen y Jin sería un constante cambio de seme y uke entre los dos, pero como una vez Jin se vistió de mujer… pues, Mugen ganas más puntos como seme XD.

En cuestiones del lemon… lo cierto es que soy una hentai XD, ¿cómo olvidar Delicius Chrismas y Entrega total…? Ju,ju,ju valla que los tres lemons son muy diferentes. La primera que dices siempre es la que más gusta, yo creo que es porque es la más tierna… aunque me fue MUY difícil escribirla, era el primero y realmente no sabía cómo debía escribir un lemon… además que me daba mucha vergüenza… en pocas palabras, al escribirlo me sentía toda una virgen. ¡Que cosas!

Ju,ju,ju como adoré TODO lo que dijiste de Rowling, arg!!!! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan original como HP y después convertirlo en un bodrio de mierda con la historia? Al final del sexto libro, Harry se convirtió en un idiota semi arrogante, Ron en un patán y Mione en una desesperada gruñona. NO, no Rowlin…! Por eso yo me quedó mejor con los fics (Ah, mi pareja favorita… aunque suene muy extraño, es el DracoHermione. De ahí siguen el ViktorHermione, el SiriusLupin; no me iporta que "según" ande con Tonks, y el Severus Lily… Ju,ju,ju w) Bueno, por si te interesa hay un fic de ViktorHermione muy bueno que se llama El último caballero.

En Naruto, mi pareja favorita es el NejiHinata, pero aunque no degusta ver a Neji con nadie más que con Hina, a Hina me gusta con Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino (aunque me gusta más a este chico con Hanabi) y hasta con Itachi XD, lo sé, es extraño. Ju,ju,ju una vez vi el fic de un ItaTema XD, no sé como estará pero me da curiosidad (soy fan de las parejas raras). Bueno, a mi me ENCANTA el ShinoHanabi pero el ShinoKiba no me desagrada como otras parejas (o sea el ShikaTema) y por ahí hay un fic largo de ellos, incluso ponen un levísimo NejiHina en éste… si te interesa te puede buscar el fic.

Cuida-gatitos, que linda!!!!!!!!!!! Yo adoro los gatos y me parece algo muy noble lo que haces, imagino el trabajo que ha de costarte alimentarlo y procurar que se encuentre bien… yo también he tenido que cuidar a gatitos recien nacidos (ya tengo mi experiencia) pero ellos si tenían a su madre que los limpiaba, los alimentaba y cuidaba. Aunque una de ellas era muy rara, cuando nacía su camada, se los llevaba de la casa y los quería botar por ahí! Siempre tenía que estar al pendiente para que no hiciera eso, pero como casi siempre otra de mis gatas ya tenía a su crías entonces se las daba a ella y ésta las cuidaba como si fueran suyos. Claro que tenía que estar más pendiente porque siempre tenían mucha diferencia de edad y tenía que procurar que todos se salimentaran como debían porque se la pasan peleando y no permiten que los más débiles consumieran leche… se la acababan ellos sin compartirla. Como nombre, pues según lo que me relatas yo en tu lugar le pondría un nombre que significara vida… como Zoe. Bueno, a mi se me hace bonito para un gato.

Bueno a mi también me gusta cocinar (mi especialidad son los hot cakes), escribir, dibujar y encuevarme en mi cuarto, además de jugar video juegos (soy fan de los Final Fantasy!). Odio el nopal y la gente presumida. Mi perrita está loca y se llama Arlin, pero aún así la consiento… aunque se la pasa molestándome.

No te preocupes para lo del San Valentin, es una fecha en la que puedes pasarlo con tus amigos… el día del amor y la amistad tienes que pasarla con tus personas queridas, no tiene que ser precisamente un novio… aunque, nunca esta de más salir en esa fecha para pasártela bien XD... Creo que estoy dando malos consejos, gomen…

Hasta la próxima.

PD. Por cierto, ya actualicé Hansoku… espero tu review largo XD.

**kalid:** Si, esa chica de la policía que era una kunoichi (mujer ninja)… quedaban bien Muegen y Yatsuha, además, los dos eran muy graciosos XD.

Omedetou gozaimasu! (Felicidades!) por tu cumple, así que 17… aún así sigues siendo una teen XD. Ah, la juventud, que días aquellos tan memorables… (no exageres… sólo le llevas 4 años…).

Viva el JinFuu!

**gabihyatt: **Muchas gracias, aún continua la historia y espero siga en el deleite de los lectores.


	15. Kisu

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, al fin, el tan esperado capítulo 15… Ah, espero me haya salido bien… Fue difícil porque la verdad tiene que ser corto, pero significativo y pues el tema… no me ayudó mucho que digamos XD, pero Kitsune cumple con sus peticiones.

Disfrútenlo o al menos, inténtelo…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 15**

**Kisu**

Mugen miró nuevamente a Jin por el rabillo de su ojo, cuando Fuu se alejó para buscar un refugio donde pudieran dormir esa noche.

- Afeminado…

Jin lo ignoró por quinta ocasión del día. Desde que lo había visto vestir ropas femeninas para introducirse en aquel burdel no había parado en repetir lo mismo a pesar de que Fuu lo regañaba constantemente. Pero Mugen aún no podía creerlo, sí, era un "niño bonito" y educado que al parece no podría romper un sólo plato, pero no parecía ser uno de "aquellos". ¿Entonces por qué le ponía tan nerviosos eso?

- Sólo hay una manera de saberlo.

Entonces Mugen le tomó por el rostro pálido y presionó su boca con los delgados labios del vagabundo. Ninguno se movió por unos instantes, hasta que Mugen se separó unos cuantos centímetros observando a un impávido Jin mirarlo analizadoramente.

- Besas mal.

- ¡De qué hablas si tú hasta metiste la lengua…!

Los dos espadachines se miraron uno al otro, mientras un profundo silencio los embargaba.

- Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En verdad beso mal?

Jin lo ignoró nuevamente, mientras Mugen maldecía estrepitosamente por la acción que tanto aborrecía de él.

- ¡Afeminado! – Repitió esta vez con mayor seguridad.

- Mira quien lo dice… - Jin le encaró triunfante. - ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir besar a un hombre?

Mugen rechinó los dientes con fastidió al notar como Jin parecía burlarse de su prueba, una vena saltó a la vista en su sien cobriza y sus ojos se desorbitaron por el enfado.

- ¡Es la última ves que te beso, idiota!

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Kisu: Beso

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Oha, oha a todos… ah, como ven el capítulo 15 fue más que nada gracioso, o al menos para mí lo fue XD, no estuvo tan mal como pense.

**anita-asakura:** Tienes razón, no estaría mal hacer un reencuentro w. Si, definidamente los escribiré. No sé cómo lo haré pero bueno, ya algo saldrá de mi cabeza. Ju,ju,ju gracias por tus felicitaciones chica.

**Verito.S:** ¿En serio? Fue cuando había publicado el cap 9 o leíste hasta el 8. Bueno, a decir verdad ya terminé de editarlo, no tiene muchas modificaciones que digamos pero si algunos cambios mínimos. El NejiHinata es mi pareja favorita! (como ya debiste darte cuenta) y pues Sasuke no sale tanto… pero es que me encanta verlo sufrir por las tontería que hizo, Ju,ju,ju XD Sufre Sasuke, sufre! Adoro a Hinata, es mi personaje femenino favorito (quiero tener una hermana así!)

Ju,ju,ju Jin es hermoso, simplemente ¬. Espero nos veamos en la próxima, jya ne!

**kalid:** ju,ju,ju Azul y muerte, lo siento pero como Jin es un samurai pensé que ese sería como una pequeño deseo suyo, se supone que lo más honorable para un samurai es morir en combate.

Los últimos capítulos me dan la impresión de que Fuu quiere demasiado a los dos chicos y que a pesar de elegir a uno siempre termina extrañando al otro, o algo parecido. Ah, el abrazo entre Jin y Fuu es hermoso, lo adoro pero ya no se vio qué más pasó!

PD. Mugen se veía realmente guapo con el pelo mojado y luego con esa mirada de pocos amigos… me derretía, y eso que Mugen no me gusta.

**Pride-Sama: **Ju,ju,ju** XD **Es verdad, estoy totalmente de acuerdo… son drabbles y eso significa que son capítulo muy pequeños pero como yo acostumbro contestar los reviews pues la verdad resultan muy largos. Bueno, hay mucha "información" de los drabbles que son cosa mías… como eso del padre de Mugen y su cicatriz, lo que siente Jin por el color rojo y azul, etc así que no te confíes… sólo son pequeñas interpretaciones mías de los capítulos,. Aunque eso sí no te discuto, la pag de Wikipedia en español es un asco… deberías checar la que está en inglés, ésa si esta muy buena. Hasta te ponen una lista de los personajes y sus frases dichas!

Espero que te animes a escribir de SC porque buena falta le hace al FF (y más si haces un JinFuu XD). Ay, el milagro del quince… haber qué te parece, en lo que a mi respecta me pareció chistoso XD y el famosos trío me parece que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo (ah, yo también soy una pervertida porque estoy pensando escribirlo como un lime XD!).

Gracias por todos tus comentarios, los aprecio totalmente. Hasta la próxima!

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Ah, morir con Jin… Si, yo también y más si tiene su cabellito suelto ¬. Como ves la continuación sigue y con un extraño drabble de Mugen y Jin XD. Que cosas… pero ya me lo habían pedido… espero no lo vuelvan a hacer XD.

PD. Pronto escribiré un trío (soy una hentai XD).

**Zg13:** Ah!!!! El temido cap 15 al fin subido… ¿qué tal te ha parecido…? Yo creo que quedó muy bien con los chicos, me pareció divertida la situación Ju,ju,ju Mugen es muy chistoso XD!

Ya quitaron SC pero por suerta al fin pude ver los cap que siempre me perdía porque me quedaba dormida, Si, vi el abracito de Jin y Fuu!!!!

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Si, cuando hay personas detrás de ti que están curioseando lo que tú haces nunca puedes leer con tranquilidad, mi papá también lo ha hecho y es muy incómodo! Si, ya quiero hacer el JinFuu XD, va a ser tierno y un poco cómico.

El SeverusLily se me hace bonito, contando que James era un patán a la edad de 16 y mi pobrecito Snape un estudiante del que se querían aprovechar (No todos los Griffindor son buenos!). Ju,ju,ju XD, si una pareja rara, pero siempre me ha gustado probar de todo un poco… ¿Algún fic SeverusHermione que me recomiendes…?

**Lizirien:** Descuida chica, no te preocupes por lo del review. A mucho les ha gustado el cap donde Fuu regala sus palillos, y yo pensando que sería soso y simplón… Y Jin pues, bueno es un samurai y lo más honorable para un samurai es morir en batalla. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

PD. El próximo será un MugenFuu.

**Niacriza:** Jin es hermoso! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, especialmente con el cabello suelto ¬. Viva Jin! Ju,ju,ju ¿qué tal? ¿qué te pareció este drabble…?

**Dark angel x ever:** No te preocupes, descuida que no es una obligación, me alegra que aún así me sigas escribiendo W a pesar de tu imtercambio, espero que la pases bien… ¿es un intercambio de estudiantes? ¿En dónde específicamente? (que envidia, ti si sabes singles… ojala yo también supiera…) Ah, el fic terminará hasta tener 30 drabble sy ya tengo pensada el final, así que creo que les gustara. Además el próximo cap será un MugenFuu.

Cuídate, espero estés muy bien allá en EUA.

**Nekoi:** Nekoi-Chan gracias por tus palabras! (Kitsune llora ríos de lágrimas) Estaba tan pero tan indecisa e insegura sobre Hansoku que ya no sabía que hacer, pero al parecer a la gente le ha gustado por lo que eso me relaja un poco más. Sí me llegó tu review que agradezco de antemano. Le pondré empeño para terminar el siguiente capítulo de Hansoku.

Con respecto al drabble, Ju,ju,ju me reí con eso de "A Jin le van los colores" XD. Si, es muy distinto como visualiza el rojo y el azul, él mismo es azul a comparación de Mugen (rojo) y Fuu (rosa). También la escena me recordó a Umi, pero qué se le va a hacer. Viva la amistad XD!

Gomen, ya lo sabía pero quería leerlo de ti misma, sólo hay que verla cantidad de fics que escribes en tu profile además de checar tus fics favoritos y darte cuenta de tu gusto por el SasuNaru. Ju,ju,ju yo también tengo miles de parejas favoritas XD. En lo particular a quien no puedo ver con alguien más es a Neji (más si lo emparejan con Sakura, Ah, como odio eso!) pero con Hina la cosa cambia… me gusta con Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke y hasta con Itachi XD (Esta lindo un fic de KibaHina llamado Adiestramiento… además sale otra de mis parejas raras favoritas… está muy linda y Kiba me encanta!)

Ju,ju,ju A mi me encanta el beso de SasuNaru porque uno de ellos dice "Hasta me metiste la lengua" XD como reí con eso. (y como ves lo incluí en el drabble de Mugen y Jin). Otro deseo cumplido! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos!

PD. El próximo es un MugenFuu.

**Antonis:** Definitivamente Jin es azul. XD, ¿qué te apreció el MugenJin? Espero te haya gustado y haya alcanzado tus expectativas… aunque era la única manera en la que se me ocurría algo para ellos sin afectar sus personalidades. Hasta la próxima.

**Yrazemina:** Si, es mi proyecto cuando termine este fic… será un One-Shot pero será un poquito largo w. Ju,ju,ju espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado. Jya ne!

**Ito Miura:** Hola, hola chioca. Bueno con lo que mencionas de si Jin sigue detestando el rojo… yo lo planteo como SI, odia el rojo… pero el que un amigo tuyo posea una cualidad que tu detestes no significa que no puedes seguir siendo su amigo… en realidad mis amigos tienen cualidades que detesto pero tambien poseen otros que valoro y admiro. Esa es la verdadera amistad y el hecho de aceptar a las personas por su propio ser… bueno, así es como lo planteo para el caso de Jin (que como ves también es mi caso) .

Ah, el trío… si, definitivamente lo haré… y ya tengo pensado cómo será XD.

**CiNtHiA: **Ju,ju,ju como ves ya volví a actualizar… espero hayas disfrutado este cap XD porque la verdad está un poco extraño. Hasta la próxima!


	16. Negai

**Notas de la autora:**

NO, ya no pasan Samurai Champloo en Cartoon y en su lugar pusieron Yu Yu Hakusho, que lástima… yo quería volver a ver el capítulo uno, el cual me parece uno de los mejores y de mis favoritos. Tendremos que conformarnos, pero al menos esta vez si pude ver toda la serie completa!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 16**

**Negai**

Fuu no se movió ni un sólo centímetro de su lugar, había perdido a Jin, pero lo que menos quería en estos momentos era perder a Mugen. Por eso no se movía.

Podía escuchar las maldiciones de Mugen y las apagadas interpelaciones de Sara, pero no se movía.

No quería volver a ver a nadie morir frente a ella. Su deseo era… que él pudiera seguir viviendo. En ese momento, ya no le importaba encontrar al samurai que tanto buscaba, sólo deseaba salvarlo a él. Por eso no se movía de su regazo.

Y sentía una calidez envolverle aún cuando el frío de la estación estaba presente, aún cuando el semblante sereno de la guerrera se mantenía expectante ante la escena y aún cuando no podía ver la expresión asombrada de Mugen distorsionarse. Pero no se movía.

- No quiero perderte… Mugen…

Al instante un ligero rubor se hizo presente en las trigueñas mejillas del chico por tan sólo un par de segundos, sin que nadie más pudiera notarlas bajo la densa oscuridad de la noche.

Y entonces su deseo se hizo realidad, cuando Sara se marchó y ellos quedaron solos… y juntos. Por eso no se movía.

Mugen maldijo la situación y Fuu al fin recobró su movilidad.

Tal vez la próxima vez que viera una estrella fugaz, volvería a pedir un deseo.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Negai: Deseo

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Ah, cuantos reviews, siempre me sorprendo de ver cuántos recibos sin podérmelo creer del todo.

**anita-asakura:** Yo sólo de imaginarme las escena y las caras de los dos me muero de la risa XD, es que es tan… irónico y gracioso. Descuida, que puedes decirlas todas en estos espacios… aún falta la mitad del camino y aunque ya tengo unas cuantas preparadas todavía no concreto todos los drabbles, así que con gusto las leeré. (Ya hasta tengo completado hacer un trío y el final del fic XD). Con lo del la chic flaca, creo que me gustaría más verla flaca Ju,ju,ju…. Por cierto, también ya tengo contemplada el reencuentro… esperemos a ver qué te parece.

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Ju,ju,ju si, fue algo inesperado pero al final divertido. Creo que Mugen es capaz de hacer muchas cosas… la verdad si es muy atrevido el chico. ¿Qué te pareció este pequeño MugenFuu?

Ah, Jin-Kun y su cabellito suelto…siempre hace que las chicas suspiremos. (Jin so hot!).

**kalid:** Ju,ju,ju Jin es genial para ese tipo de reacciones XD, encanta. La escena donde se viste de mujer es muy cómica, porque realmente hubo uno que otro hombre que se interesó por él aunque fuera una "mujer muy alta" Ju,ju,ju XD. Yo creo que si Fuu los hubiera visto habría gritado histérica con una cara roja por la escena.

¿Cómo se llama ese fic? (Que bueno que se deshacen de Shino, odio a esta tipa… en serio no soportaba verla a ella junto a Jin) Bueno, Harry Potter me encantaba hasta que leí el horrible libro 6 que odie como muchos otros fans, pero eso sí, amo a Severus Snape, es mi personaje favorito y por ahora prefiero conformarme con leer los miles y excelentes fanfics que hay en el FF XD. Te recomiendo leer los primeros porque de ahí se desarrollan los sucesos que sigues y conoces mejor a los personajes (además, están mejor escritos).

**gabyhyatt:** Oh, muchas gracias… eso no es algo que te digas todos los días. Muchas gracias.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Nekoi-Chan! Yo siempre me emociono cada vez que recibo un review tuyo w. Estoy emocionada porque la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y ya tengo la mitad del cap de Hansoku 10, las cosas se están complicando mucho con los Hyûgas! Así que si todo sigue igual podré publicarlo en el siguiente mes.

Me alegra muchp que te haya gustado, ya que la idea fue principalmente tuya y después muchos otros lectores me la pidieron repetidamente… ahora lo que me piden es un trío XD. Mugen y Jin están locos, creo que poe eso me encanta esta serie Ju,ju,ju XD como olvidar la escena cuando Jin debe tocar el instrumento que carga (creo que se llama shizamen, pero no estoy segura) y lo toca como si fuera una guitarra, eso es TAN gracioso XD.

Unidas juntos para evitar caer en el NejiSaku (ay, como detesto esa pareja!). El beso de Sasuke y Naruto me parece d elas cosas más irónicas y graciosas, por eso me encanta XD. El fic de Adiestramiento me gusta mucho porque como extra hay ShinoHanabi (una de mis parejas favoritas!).

Ju,ju,ju ya sabía yo que esa frase te iba a pegar XD. Muchas gracias, si pude hacerlo! Espero te guste este pequeño MugenFuu, ami me pareció lindo de parte de Fuu y Mugen sonrojándose… algo imposible pero lindo.

PD. Con lo que preguntas de si8 estudio japonés, pues sí, ya estoy en el tercer semestre de japonés en la facultad de idiomas, es un curso de 6 semestres y ya estoy a la mitad del camino. Además de que siempre me mantengo informada por otros amigos que también va en semestres adelantados (como quine dice Sempai) y me dicen una que otra cosilla extra.

PPD. Si, muchas gracias pot us apoyo… ah, ¿que sería de mi fic sin tu apoyo Nekoi-Chan?

**CyllanSDT:** Ciertamente me gusta mucho como visualiza Jin el color azul con una muerte perfecta, ya que al ser samurai la forma más honorable de morir es en batalla.

Con respecto al drabble, creo que es difícil viualiarlos juntos (o al menos para mi) porque los dos son tan masculinos y "machotes" que me daría asco su relación… en verdad, y no es porque sea una homofóbita, porque ciertamente no lo soy, pero siento que estos dos chicos no quedan como pareja en definitiva. Con gusto tomo tu pedido para escribirlo, pero me gustaría que fueras más explícita… ¿qué tipo de situación te gustaría que escribiera?

Gracias por las felicitaciones, el camino no ha sido fácil, pero seguiré constante.

**Pride-Sama:** Es que ciertamente la comedía no es lo mío, yo creo que fue la inspiración lo que me llegó ese día… XD, aunque nada más de imaginármelos en esa escena Ju,ju,ju, realmente para lo que soy buena es para el drama, la angustia y el sufrimiento… Ju,ju,ju me encantan ese tipos de cosas, cuando los personajes sufren y sufren… como Remi XD!

Discúlpame por mi confusión, y si, Jin sui se vistió de mujer pero con el único propósito de poder entrar al burdel y ayudar a un niño que lo había "contratado" para salvar a una chica que era obligada a trabajar ahí para saldar las deudas de su padre.

XD el capítulo del trío creo que saldrá en el 20 o 21, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho. (Ju,ju,ju yo también soy una hentai XD, voy a pervertirlos con el lime!).

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Insisto, Mugen y Jin son un estuche de monerías, lo cierto es que en la serie tienen cada ocurrencia XD me matan de risa los dos. Entonces leeré el fic que me dices y por supuesto el tuyo también! No me los puedo imaginar juntos pero de todos modos los leeré.

**Verito.S: **Es cierto, así como son no me los puedo imaginar en una relación real, sino mñas bien situaciones "complicadas" entre ellos. Nuestro Jin es todo un hombre!

Oh, no sabía eso que me dices… aunque opino que Naruto no debería estar entre los mejores 50 animes, por que la verdad sus capítulos de relleno apestan… una cosa es que el manga este muy bueno y sea genial y otra es que el anime sea tan bueno como el manga… incluso el autor Kishimoto Masashi aborrece los capítulos de relleno que han hecho de sus personajes. Naruto es genial… pero el anime deja mucho que desear (Son como 100 capítulos de relleno! ¡¿te imaginas?!).

**Yrazemina:** Feliz día del amor y al amistad, espero este día te la pases muy bien y lo disfrutes. Espero este cap te haya gustado w. Hasta la próxima!

**ItoMiura:** Es que Jine s hermosos y su personalidad también es encantadora! XD . Ju,ju,ju en cuanto a lo de los amigos por supuesto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero creo que es imposible hacer que las personas posean los mismo valores que tú, simplemente se reina el respeto y la amistad sigue su curso… creo que ya me estoy proyectando.

Sólo para rematar, el trío saldrá en el cap 20 o 21.

**CiNtHiA:** Ups, lo siento pero era un drabble que me pedían insistentemente, por eso lo hice en el número 15… XD, estaba aterrorizada sólo con imaginarmelos… Ah, no era horrible y algunos pensaban que sería algo como romántico entre ellos. (Ah! No, Jin y Mugen NO son pareja!) Afortunadamente este drabble salió cómico como yo lo quería XD.

**Lizirien:** Gomen Lizirien-San, pero era un pedido constante que me habían hecho… la verdad la simple idea de un MugenJin me dan nauseas porque simplemente estos dos no quedan, pero bueno, acepte el pedido de los lectores… Ju,ju,ju aunque la verdad me pareció gracioso. Espero que este drabble de MugenFuu te haya gustado.

**Niacriza:** Yo creo que Fuu hubiera gritado como loca (yo lo habría hecho y más si so los dos chicos que me "gustan", que trauma XD) Ju,ju,ju aunque me diirtió el tan sólo imaginármelos.

**Zg13:** Lo importante es que los personajes queden bien en su papel, la verdad o me los imagino el que se estén gustando XD, no, definitivamente no. Y no te preocupes por lo del review, la verdad es que ya me siento complacida por todas las personas que leen mi fic a pesar de ser una colección de drabbles. Nunca pensé que este fic tuviera tanta audiencia… en serio.

No entiendo qué es eso de Beta… ¿una correctora…? Gomen, pero no sé lo que es.


	17. Inu

**Notas de la autora:**

Oha oha, Minna-San!

Creo que todos nos sentimos mal al saber que SC ya no es transmitido, era el único anime por el cual me develaba… espero que CN siga poniendo más animes de ese tipo… no estaría mal el de Cowboy Bebop, aunque para muchos ya ha sido muy vista.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 17**

**Inu**

Habían caminado toda esa mañana por Nagasaki, cuando al fin habían llegado a su destino.

Pero en un instante Mugen sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentirse observado, giró su cabeza sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta, entonces un gruñido salió de su boca. Al escuchar la protesta, Jin y Fuu se giraron para notar un pequeño cachorro vagabundo de aspecto osezno, con su pelaje castaño y los ojos negros, brillantes e infantiles, siguiendo muy de cerca al antiguo pirata que maldecía interiormente su suerte.

Fuu se inclinó para observar más de cerca al esponjoso animalito que mecía su cola tiernamente.

- ¡Pero que lindo! ¿Es tuyo Mugen? ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Por supuesto que no es mío!

En ese momento el aludido se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que el animal y lo miró atentamente como si estuviera analizando la situación por una largo tiempo.

Un perro sin amo y sin jauría, justo como era él.

La chica se acercó sigilosamente a su acompañante para susurrarle discretamente. - Oye Jin, ¿tú sabes por qué Mugen está comportándose así?

- Los perros se entienden muy bien entre ellos.

Una vena resaltó en la frente ceñuda de Mugen, mientras el cachorro mecía alegremente su cola de un lado a otro.

- Tú lo has querido "cuatro ojos". Akamaru…

Instantáneamente el perro levantó su cabeza para prestar toda su atención y ladró tenuemente para confirmar su llamada.

- ¡A él! – Señaló Mugen a Jin que sólo levantó una ceja en su rostro impasible.

Habían caminado toda la tarde por Nagasaki, cuando al fin habían llegado a su destino.

Y la escena vista por los pobladores era lo más curioso y extraño que jamás había visto hasta ahora en su vida, un suceso que quedaría marcada en la memoria de la semigrande ciudad de Nagasaki: un grupo de los más paradójico de tres jóvenes viajeros y dentro de él un misterioso samurai que caminaba sigilosamente arrastrando un pequeño perro que se aferraba a la tela de su hakama negra.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Inu: Perro

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente agradezco todos sus reviews y sobre todo sus ideas, de verdad este fic no continuaría sin éstos.

**anita-asakura:** A mi me hubiera gustado que siguieran viajando juntos, que pusieran un pretexto como cuando Jin y Mugen fingir luchar con sus espadas y éstas sólo se rompieron (de ahí que empezaran a sonreír y decir que eran unos tontos ¿Por qué a los hombres les cuesta tanto ser honestos con sus sentimientos?). La verdad no creo que Fuu pueda vivir sin el otro.

En verdad, muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fanfic. Doumo arigatou

**Niacriza:** La verdad si, y eso fue lo que vi cuando Fuu se tumbó sobre él para impedir que lo mataran… me pareció una escena tan bonita que tenía que presentarla. Las actualizaciones son sencillas porque son cap muy cortitos y eso me facilita w.

**Ito Miura:** Ju,ju,ju si, fue tierno y este me pareció simpático XD. Mugen y su perro Akamaru (Jin que odia el color rojo y Mugen le llama así al cachorro XD). Ah, el famosos trío será algo por lo que me pondré roja como un tomate… soy una pervertida XD.

**CyllanSDT:** No hay nada mejor que imaginarse a un chico serio o tosco sonrojarse XD, Ju,ju,ju me imagino al Jin sonrojado (que lindo). Perdona por mi confusión con lo del drabble de MugenJin pero la verdad estoy segura que no podría volver a escribir uno… en verdad. Sólo cumplo las peticiones que me hacen, por eso sigo haciendo MugenFuu porque también me lo piden mucho XD, así que seguiré tu escrito y haré más de las dos parejas más populares en la serie (MugenFuuJin).

Gracias por tus felicitaciones, si acaso se te ocurre una idea para un nuevo MugenJin con gusto lo haré.

**Verito.S:** Pues no lo sé muy bien porque en México no tienen los derechos del manga (que triste) pero al menos puedo recordar SC como es… sólo de recordar las escenas más divertidas me matan de la risa XD. Espero que se escriban más fanfics de esta serie... yo continuare con un par más en cuanto termine éste.

**kalid:** Que bien, gracias por el dato… lo voy a leer! ¿No has pensado en traducirlo y adaptarlo al español? w

Que mala suerte con lo de los cap borrados… ju,ju,ju el RemusSirius me gusta… aunque diga Rowlin que Remus está con Tonks (ahora resulta…)

En lo personal Sara me cayó muy bien, me parecía ser como a una hermana mayor para Fuu y me dio tristeza cuando Fuu le pidió a Jin acompañar a Sara y después cuando lloró, Mugen es un insensible! Pero por supuesto que habrá un JinFuu más adelante, ya lo tengo preparado y será algo tierno y simpático. Ju,ju,ju lo de la tabla ya me lo están pidiendo mucho, así que también haré uno así más adelante.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Nekoi-Chan! Como siempre digo, el hecho de recibir tus reviews es gratificante para mi w. Pero en verdad el MugenFuu no me gusta, sin embargo hay mucha tela de donde cortar con ellos dos… pero lo mejor son los tríos! XD Ay, en ese episodio Mugen me dio pena cuando Sara mencionó que eran iguales porque a ninguno de los dos los habían amado y después llega Fuu y se abalanza encima de él para salvarlo, que linda es Fuu, me cae tan bien!!! Fue uno de los episodios que nunca había visto hasta la última vez que la repitieron… de haber visto esa escena créeme que lo hubiera escrito desde hace mucho tiempo.

A mi me encantó Sara, en especial porque ya me había imaginado un personaje para esa serie como cuarto miembro del grupo que se parece mucho a Sara, no era ciega pero si tocaba la shamisen y además era una guerrera… Ju,ju,ju hasta le inventé un pasado trágico: Era hija de una familia samurai muy importante en su región, pero cuando se descubrió que el heredero de la estirpe samurai era una niña y el padre murió sin que pudiera dejar otro heredero la familia la odio porque eso significaría el fin de su alta posición ya que como mujer no sería "digna" de nada en las clases sociales y el poder. Entonces se decidió casarla con una persona muy importante cuando era apenas una adolescente pero ésta se negó y su rechazó insultó a esa persona por lo que la familia decidió matarla para compensar la falta, pero cuando ella descubrió la traición le tomó rencor a su familia y eliminó a todos los que encontró en su paso ya que poseía el "pedigrí" familiar de su habilidad samurai siendo la mejor de todos los miembros. Se marchó de su casa y su ciudad para dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba por lo que se convirtió en una artista que transportaba su shamisen para tocar en los distintos lugares tocando siempre canciones tristes, pero claro los sobrevivientes de su familia la perseguían con el único fin de matarla por la masacre que había cometido ya que al divulgarse el rumor de que habían sido sometidos por la habilidad de una mujer sus servicios ya no fueron solicitados y por lo tanto cayeron en la ruina, al ser samurais tenían todo el derecho de hacer justicia por su propia mano sin que la policía interviniera. ¿Qué te parece? La había llamado Sakuya (hasta empieza con S igual que Sara XD, no me había dado cuenta).

Esos cap me encantaron porque mostraron más los sentimientos de Fuu por los dos chicos, XD yo en su lugar me hubiera quedado con Jin y que Mugen se fuera con Sara… pero bueno, Fuu estaba entre la espada y la pared… creo que pensó que Jin no se encariñaría con Sara tan fácilmente por eso lo eligió.

Pues déjame decirte que a mi me gustaría saber inglés, sería TAN feliz… ¡cuantos fic leería simplemente! Pero bueno, al menos me queda aprender una lengua que si me gusta, mis maestros son japoneses pero tiene manías muy inusuales… (ya sabes, choques culturales) XD parece que no se acostumbran muy bien a México a pesar de que ya llevan un buen tiempo viviendo en el país.

Espero que también te la hayas pasado bien en San Valentín… ¿regalos? Ju,ju,ju me temo que no (no tengo novio), aunque con mis amigos tal vez fue porque el 17 fue mi cumpleaños ya ahí recibí pastel, mañanitas, regalos y hasta felicitaciones en mi cel w (ya engo 22, ya estoy vieja! XD)

**Nabiki:** Gracias, creo que fue una inspiración que me nació de pronto porque la verdad lo cómico no se me da bien, yo diría que el dramatismo y el angust si XD, pero lo intentaré. ¿Pecho plano? Pues en México también se le conoce igual, aunque también Mugen decía que Fuu era una tabla XD.

Por cierto, tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿Qué significa "Goseiko o inarimasu!? (lo siento pero apenas voy en tercer semestre de japonés y la verdad eso no me lo sé).

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Ju,ju,ju gracias, tú también cuídate mucho. Escribiré más sobre JinFuu, definitivamente.

**CiNtHiA:** Gracias, en sí el cap fue un poco tierno y soft pero me estoy esforzando ya que no es mi pareja favorita. Seguiré esforzándome para que al final el fic quede muy bien.

**Antotis:** Si, una broma… porque la verdad no hubiera podido escribir algo más romántico de ellos dos y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió al final, me parece más lógico. Es cierto lo que mencionas lo de Mugen, ja, que ingenuo XD.

Si, el triangulo entre ellos en verdad es muy fuerte, pero creo que ella no podría decidirse porque se arrepentiría de su decisión, aunque creo que Jin siente más cariño por Fuu que Mugen, pero bueno, tan sólo es mi humilde opinión.

**Yrazemina:** No te preocupes, muy pronto más sobre JinFuu, ya lo tengo listo pero tendrás que esperar un poco más, gomen.

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Ju,ju,ju la verdad es una suertudota… yo también le tengo envidia. ¿Y cómo qué clase de anime te gustaría protagonizar? Creo a mi me gustaría uno sóla para quedarme con el chico guapo… XD Como vez otro sdrabble, creo que quedó tierno…XD y un poco chistoso, pero no tanto.


	18. Jiyû

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy de regreso… está vez con un JinShino para aquellas personas que me lo habían pedido… Dios, como me molesta esta chica, que suerte la suya XD. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos años tiene Shino?

Próximamente un MugenYatsuha, adoro esta kunoichi (mujer ninja) Ju,ju,ju hacen una pareja de locos XD.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 18**

**Jiyû**

Nuevamente estaba ella frente a él, a pesar de que la lluvia había parado aún así estaba junto a Shino.

¿Qué si sentía lástima por ella? No, definitivamente no era lástima lo que sentía por ella sino algo más, porque la primera vez que la vio un escalofrío muy diferente al miedo lo invadió y pronto sin darse cuenta comenzó a desear que la lluvia siguiera, para seguir permaneciendo a su lado.

¿Entonces qué sentía por esa mujer triste?

No era lástima, pero tal vez sí amor… simplemente el espasmo seguía irrumpiendo su cuerpo sin que él mismo pudiera aclarar su mente.

Sin embargo, nada es para siempre, jamás lo es. Tendría que irse algún día, pero la simple idea de verla tan pequeña, frágil y apresada era algo que no podía soportar y por eso lo decidió. Escaparía junto con esa mujer que tanto "amaba", por que eso era ¿o no?

Era amor ¿o no?

Y sin embargo al encontrarla nuevamente frente a él, a pesar de que la lluvia había parado se dio cuenta de todo. Y como regalo de despedida le daría algo muy valioso que podría recordarle siempre: su libertad.

De pronto aquella extraña reacción de escalofrío desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, sintiéndose ligero y sin arrepentimientos. Al final simplemente empujó la barcaza y la observó a lo lejos alejarse, porque Jin lo hacía por la misma razón.

Él también quería ser libre.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Jiyû: Libertad

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimietos:**

Nuevamente lo reitero, ¿qué sería este fic sin ustedes los lectores? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, te antemano lo agradesco.

**Verito.S: **A mi también me gustaría hacerlo, uno donde esten los tres chicos en la época actual. Sería muy interesante! También cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima.

**anita-asakura:** Nada más de imaginármelo me da risa, ya eh visto a amigos que les pasa eso… simplemente sus perros quien algo y muerden su pantalón para les hagan caso, por eso se me ocurrió un compinche para Mugen XD. Gracias por tus felñicitaciones, me apresuraré para terinar este fic lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos y cuídate.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Nekoi-Chan, como siempre adoro tus reviews. Creo que este será el priemr fic largo que termino, que emoción, por eso quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible, para concentrarme en mis otro proyectos "olvidados" por mi mano.

Pues la verdad yo no pensé que fuera tan gracioso, lo cómico no es lo mío pero veo que a mucha gente le dio risa, que bien! Ju,ju,ju el perro se llama Akamaru (bueno, tal vez si tuvo algo que ver Naruto) pero al razón por la que lo llamé así fue porque Jin odia el rojo y digamos que Mugen es rojo así que como el perro y él son muy parecidos lo llamó "rojo" XD. Ju,ju,ju como olvidar esos capítulos, son de risa loca… nada más recordar a Fuu gorda XD y cómo Mugen simplemente se desmaya por toda la comida que se traga mientras Jin lo regaña XD y lo mejor, cuando Jin pesca a su manera XD (Ja, ja, ja!!!) y como Mugen se burla de él imitándolo XD (simplemente eso es TAN gracioso).

Gracias por lo de Sakuya, creo que cuando ya haya terminado al menos tres de mis trabajos pendientes comenzaré a escribir un fic largo de SC y la incluiré en ésta, al igual que Akamaru y todas las ocurrencias que se me han ocurrido a lo largo del fic como la cicatriz de Mugen, etc. ¿Por qué no te animas a escribir uno? Aunque eso sí tienes toda la razón, un cuarto miembro simplemente rompe esa relación especial/extraña que tienen los tres chicos.

Oh, Nekoi-Chan! Por favor pásame esos links de los doujinshi y si eres tan amable de enviarme los links en donde aparecen los cap de SC en castellano seré muy pero, muy feliz. Nekoi-Chan, ¿por qué no entras al foro del "Club de Samurai Champloo" en el Dz?, seguro que te gusta, los miembros son mucho más… mmm… recurrentes que en el Hyuugacest y la actividad actual es la de escribir un fic en conjunto (Ju,ju,ju Jin con delantal, yo una vez los vi en uniforme de marinerita Ju,ju,ju XD)

Con respecto a tu petición lo haré, como siempre aún no sé cómo pero lo haré.

Muchos besos ya abrazos!!!!!!!!!

PD. Gracias, y "las mañanitas" es una canción famosa en México porque se acostumbra cantarlas en tu cumpleaños, lo tradicional es que te las canten cuando aún estás dormido pero también se acostumbra mucho cuando tienes tu pastel enfrente, te cantan "las mañanitas" y después soplas las velas.

"Estas son las mañanitas que cantamos a ti, por ser día de tu santo (cumpleaños) te las cantamos a ti, despierta, (nombre de la persona festejada) despierta mira que ya amaneció y ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metió."

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Ju,ju,ju yo también prefiero los gatos, me gustan más pero creo que para gatos a Jin le quedaría uno gris XD. No te preocupes, ya falta poco para el nuevo JinFuu w, no puedo terminar el fic sin agregar otro más. Adiosito y cuídate mucho también tú.

**CiNtHiA:** Por suerte yo ya terminé mi semestre, aunque el próximo lunbes ya entro a la escuela otra vez (ay, ya viene el semestre más pesado de mi carrera…) Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y mucha suerte con tus exámenes.

**Kagome-Higurachi13:** Ju,ju,ju el perro no reconocido de Mugen XD La idea salió de un fanart que vi donde Mugen estaba sentado en el suelo junto con un cachorro moteado, se veía tan tierno que pensé que Mugen debería tener una perro porque además Mugen es un perro salvaje.

De las tres personajes que enlistas creo que a mi me gustaría ser más Kaosu por Kenshin o Misao por Aoshi, y hasta Rin por el amo Sesshomaru XD… Ju,ju,ju yo sólo pienso en los chicos con los que me ligaría. Soy una caso perdido XD.

**Lizirien:** Oh, no te preocupes por el review, chica. ¿Qué te parecido éste? A mi me gustó eso de que Jin quería ser libre de Shino XD, en serio lo disfrute… soy una mujer traumada. Gracias por tus deseos, espero que también estés, cuídate mucho chica y hasta la próxima!!!

**CyllanSDT:** Ah, Cyllan-San! ¿No sabía que te gustaba Avatar? Ví tu nombre por ahí en las contestaciones del fic Fuego contra Fuego y me sorprendí mucho. Con que te gusta el Zutara, YO también!!!!!!!!! Hacen una pareja hermosa y maravillosa… ah, pobre Jet, me traumé lo que le pasó en el capítulo de ayer (lloro) pero bueno… esto es Samurai Champloo, así que concéntrate Kitsune XD.

Mugen es un perro! XD Aunque en el openning me gusta como lo plasman como un gallo, también le queda ese papel. Ju,ju,ju Los perros se entiende entre si, sólo a Jin se le podría ocurrir algo tan irónico y cierto!

Gracias por las felicitaciones, muchas gracias… ah, y el nombre de Akamaru significa "rojo" Jin que odia el rojo y Mugen le llama así al perro porque siente que son muy parecidos XD.

Hasta la próxima y cuídate.

**kalid:** Bueno, así pasa a veces. Oh, me encantaría escribir sobre Sakuya en otro fic… uno largo de SC donde podré escribir todas mis ocurrencias, la cicatriz de Mugen, Akamaru, el aborrecimiento de Jin por el rojo y el gusto por el azul, etc. Ju,ju,ju no conozco al personaje que mencionas pero bueno, el nombre lo saqué de Angel Santuary.

Tienes razón con lo del por qué Fuu decidió que Jin se fuera con Sara, Mutgen simplemente se hubiera ido con la intención de "cortejar" a Sara XD. Es un mujeriego.

PD. Mis vacaciones también se están acabando, ya nada más que queda este fin de semana.

**Nabiki:** Exacto, se supone que es un chow chow pero no quise poner la raza del perro por lo que simplemente traté de describirlo… increíble! Bueno, con respecto a los cap de SC creo que puedes encontrarlos en Youtube en su versión latina… por si te interesa. Ah, la versión glotona de Fuu, es cierto… si tengo oportunidad pondré una referencia sobre eso.

**Pride-Sama:** N te preocupes por el review, no te disculpes… me alegra que me escribas , espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en la playa. Actualizar es muy fácil con drabbles, son extremadamente cortos y eso me facilita el trabajo… además ahora estoy de vacaciones y eso me ha ayudado bastante... aunque al igual que tú las clases comienzan la próxima semana (ah…) Si, salimos en vacaciones en Julio w.

Ah, el famoso capítulo del trío… a ver cómo me sale… un lime suave… si… (Kitsune se sonroja)

PD. 22 años no es mucho… pero eso si, exagero en las cosas como no tienes idea XD.


	19. Chichi

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos!

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por el ENORME atraso en la actualización pero nuevamente la Universidad está absorbiendo todo mi tiempo.

Tengo un grave problema y me gustaría que me dieran ideas para drabbles de Jin porque la verdad a mi ya se me agotaron y me faltan como unas cuatro de él para terminar el fanfic. De antemano agradecería mucho su ayuda.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 19**

**Chichi**

- Lo cierto es que él… es mi padre.

Terminó de decir Fuu y entonces la cicatriz comenzó a palpitar repentinamente de forma constante en la piel cobriza. Como repuesta Mugen oprimió en vano el dolor con su mano.

_- ¡Quítate de en medio mocoso! ¡Voy a matarla!_

_Pero el pequeño trigueño no obedeció conservando en todo momento la kodachi entre sus ropas holgadas, sino que seguía delante de la figura de su madre que se tambaleaba y sus piernas flaqueaban al punto de derrumbarse en el suave arenal de la playa._

_Un hombre alto, bronceado y de aspecto vulgar con un moreno cabello alborotado posaba con furia, una katana en una mano y una botella de sake en la otra._

_- ¡Eres un idiota, Mugen! Entiende, eres mi hijo y ella es una perra que tan sólo quiere llevarte lejos de mí. ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! _

_- Baka… - El infante sonrió ladinamente, y por un momento se dio cuenta que tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre, lo que hizo borrarla inmediatamente de sus labios. – Porque ella es mi madre y tú… sólo eres un maldito borracho._

_El hombre apretó sus dientes con ira y tambaleó su katana con decisión levantándola en dirección al sol brillante._

_- Eres mi hijo pero, no dudaré un instante si te interpones en mi camino._

_Y entonces el tiempo se hizo densamente lento, el silencio se colapsó en sus oídos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa de la escena presenciada._

_Frente al pequeño Mugen, su madre yacía frente a él… sonriendo dulcemente. La sangre de su cuerpo femenino se desbordó intensamente en enormes borbotones escarlatas mientras el filo de la espada partía fácilmente la piel blanca._

_En ese momento un dolor punzante se cernió en el ojo derecho, una herida que no había percibido en ese instante por la asombrosa velocidad y habilidad que poseía su padre se abrió rápidamente marcado un camino rojo por su parpado y mejilla hasta estrellarse en la arena. _

_Una lágrima de sangre que el mismo Mugen no habría podido exteriorizar jamás._

_- Mamá…_

_Un golpe sordo se escuchó al ver a la madre caer en el playa, creando una silueta escarlata a su alrededor._

_El adulto sonrió ladinamente, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y el aliento a alcohol perfumando el lugar. _

_Lentamente el rostro infantil comenzó a deformarse, su ceño se arrugó, sus labios se apretaron fuertemente y sus ojos se encendieron con un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en toda su joven vida. _

_Se acercó con toda velocidad hacía su "padre" y penetró su carne con la kodachi en sus manos. _

- Es por eso que yo… quiero vengarme de él. Por mi mamá y por mí.

Interrumpió Fuu y Mugen al fin despertó de sus pensamientos. Instantáneamente comenzó a caminar decididamente. Lo entendía perfectamente, ese mismo sentimiento que aún ahora no había podido olvidar.

Nuevamente la cicatriz volvió a palpitar lacerantemente y Mugen tan sólo continuó su andar de forma inconsciente.

- Entonces apresúrate niña, nos estamos retrasando en buscarlo.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Chichi: Mi padre

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimiento:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en realidad me animan a continuar. Nuevamente les pido si podrían darme ideas sobre drabbles de Jin. Creo que este drabble fue un poco extraño… no lo sé.

**Lizirien: **Si, muy ponto haré un Jin/Fuu como ya lo había prometido antes a otrs personas. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halagan. Espero este cap te haya gustado aunque me parece un poco… ejem… curioso.

**anita-asakura:** Es cierto y no es justo, nada justo diría yo. Espero este cap te haya gustado… al fin el pasado de Mugen y el origen de su cicatriz… un poco miserable pero bueno, de por si el pasado de Mugen es un poco triste ya de por si.

**Verito.S:** Ju,ju,ju XD. Por supuesto que haré un trío de ellos… XD. Ya lo tengo planeado… soy una puerca!!!!

Shino la verdad se v muy vieja y acabada también, no me agrada. A Mugen lo emparejaría con Yatsuha y hasta Konhza ju,ju,ju, me gusta como se ve con ellas dos.

**CyllanSDT:** Ah, el ladrón que murió… como olvidarlo. Se llamaba Shinsuke el chico y me parecía una pareja perfecta para Fuu. Pero los protagonistas son siempre geniales, vivan los tres!!!!!!!!

Akamaru me encantó, creo que le quedaría a Mugen tener una mascota así XD. Ju,ju,ju.

Amo el Zutara lo juro… a pesar de que a veces (o más bien en la mayoría de las ocasiones) me desagrada… es que s tan mustia, cursi y maneja cierta doble moralidad que me degrada… pero bueno, si está con Zuko ya me agrada… no tengo remedio.

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Pues la verdad yo me alegre muchísimo… porque NO acepto el JinShino!!!!!!!!! Primero prefiero que Jin se quede con Mugen antes de ver que se quede con Shino. Pero por suerte están los fics que cumplen los ideas enfermas de los autores XD , viva el JinFuu.

**Kagome Higurashi13:** Lo siento, pero es que como mencionaste que uvida era aburrida pensé que lo que querías era un poco más de acción y aventura… yo por mi parte prefiero a los chicos XD, pero ve que opinas lo misma que yo.

Aunque no me guste la pareja de Jin y Shino la agregué porque muchas peronas me lo pidieron. Si por mi fuera, que Fuu se quedara con Jin y s lo restregara a Shino XD. Espero te haya gustado este cap, al fin se contesta el origen de la cicatriz.

**Zg13:** ¿En verdad te gustó? Ju,ju,juy eso que mi no se me da la comedia, pero me pareció una buena idea, una mascota para Mugen… Los perros se entienden entre ellos XD. ¡¿más drabbles?! Creo que aunque quisiera hacerlo mi cabez no me daría abasto para hacerlo… se me secaría.

Contestando a tu pregunta, por supueso me gustaría ser Beta de tu fic, más que honrada me sentiría (Kitsune se sonroja). ¿Un Kohaku/Kagome? Una pareja extraña, pero no me molesta… a mi me gusta como hacen pareja Kohaku con Rin (que lindos pero me gusta más el SesshomruRin)… bueno… no puedo darte mi correo en este espacio porque el FF lo borra al subirlo pro bueno… en el próximo review escribe tu correo y con gusto me comunicaré contigo.

**Niacriza:** En realidad Jin es un poco extraño, XD. Muy pronto un JinFuu, mi pareja favorita, muérete de la envidia Shino XD. Espero este cap no te haya desilusionado… un poco extraño pero bueno, al final me gustó

**CiNtHiA: **Ju,ju,ju yo también la odio, no se merece a Jin… que bueno que s quedó sola y abandonada XD.

Mi semestre acaba comenzar en estos momentos, es más, ya llevo tres semanas de clase… por eso no he podido actualizar.

¿Qué tal este capítulo e Mugen?

**Salid:** Pues a mi me llamó el interesó porque e trata de un amor prohibido XD. Adoro ese tipo de temáticas.

Nuevamente lo repito, Shino es demasiado afortunada… arg, no, con Jin no!!!!!!!!! Muy pronto el MugenYatsuha (la chica ninja), Ju,ju,ju los dos son una pareja tan poco peculiar XD, Mugen es un hentai XD.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Definitivamente algún día tenía que mencionar a Shino, claro... no podía faltar en mi fic. Obvio tenía que hablar de su separación… intenté escribir sobre su relación pero simplemente no podía, me asqueaba demasiado… no soportaba la idea!!!! Y por eso la ida de Jin por buscar libertad… una libertad que estaba perdiendo junto a esa mujer.

Nekoi-Chan, en verdad así era la época feudal del Japón, incluso una mujer podría ser vendida por su padre para pagar su deudas… el horror. Opino lo mismo que tú, Shino sólo me desagrada por la simple ida de estar con Jin pero fuera de eso no me molesta… tanto.

Ju,ju,ju Mugen imitando a Jin, eso n verdad fue muy gracioso y son cosas que no pudn olvidarse… XD. Por dios, el blues del béisbol es delirante y divertido hasta más no poder XDDD.

Entino tu decisión de terminar tus fics, que más quisiera yo por también poder terminarlos… pero creo que Nijîro será el primer fic laro que termine… espero que pronto catalices Desire, ya quiero más del villano XD (Shiomei!!!!!!!!!!!). Si, si… faltan más fics de samurai champloo… en serio y con gusto leeré tu fic aún si se trata de un MugenFuu. En serio.

PD. Ya me llegaron tus correos , muchas gracias Nekoi-Chan

Besos y abrazos.


	20. Kamen

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, nuevamente me he retrasado y todo por culpa de la Universidad… incluso si son Drabbles me atraso… ah que penoso. Pero bueno, muy pronto podré cumplir con mi meta de los 30 drabbles, lo que me pone muy emocionada.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 20**

**Kamen **

La oscura mirada pasó nuevamente a sus compañeros que caminaban riñendo tontamente por un incidente en el desayuno.

Quizás, la razón por la cual le causaba tanta curiosidad observar a aquellos jóvenes era porque los envidiaba de alguna forma. Jin miró a sus andantes pies que no dejaban de caminar, sin saber la causa exacta, no puede sentir nada en su pecho, ni calor, ni frialdad… tan sólo la nada de su austeridad.

Pero… ¿qué tiene que ocultar?

Todo, todo lo que lo conforma… porque es así como siempre ha vivido, tanto como samurai, como hombre y como ser humano.

Y sin embargo, teme… teme que algún día su esencia se pierda en el blanco marchito de la nada, porque tras él se esconde una máscara que podría ocupar cada fina línea de su rostro en estáticas facciones insolubles e incoloras, sin ninguna forma más que pueda enunciar.

- Jin…

Entonces el aludido levantó su rostro sin ningún cambio en su actitud.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Una voz carente de expresión se cuela en su garganta e internamente un sutil estremecimiento se apodera de su pecho.

La chica se acercó un poco más para observar con mayor detenimiento la usual serenidad del samurai.

- ¿Cuál camino deberíamos elegir? ¿Lo sabes Jin?

- No le hagas caso a la niña, el camino es éste y ya. – Interrumpió Mugen con un fruncido en su frete y un puchero en sus labios.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a confiar en tus decisiones?!

- ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, eh?

- ¿Tú que crees?

Enseguida Fuu y Mugen comenzaron a discutir por cuarta ocasión durante ese día.

Entonces fue cuando la mascará que siempre se empeñaba en enmarcar constantemente con cada año de vida solitaria simplemente se rompió.

Y sonrió… tanto para él como para los presentes, pero el momento no duró demasiado y nuevamente su rostro se contrajo en la seriedad de la indiferencia.

Es en aquel momento cuando Jin lo comprende, cuando al fin lo asimila con resignación. Porque ya no hay forma para remediar su situación, ha vivido por tanto tiempo con aquel disfraz de serenidad, que se ha apoderado completamente de él.

Y su esperanza muere y su temor renace.

Pero nuevamente los dos frente a él pelean por el camino a elegir, y Jin nuevamente sonríe tenuemente por la escena.

Tal vez si permanece al lado de estos chicos, pueda recuperar un poco, tan sólo un poco más… de la humanidad que tanto necesita en su interior.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Kamen: Máscara

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Kya!!!!!!!!!!! Jamás había recibido tantos reviews, muchas gracias por ellos… y sigo esperando consejos suyos para más historias de Jin porque la verdad no se me han ocurrido historias como me ha sucedido con Mugen y en especial Fuu.

¡¡¡¡¡Por favor, sería una gran ayuda para mí que me dieran ideas sobre drabbles de Jin!!!!!!!!!!

**Antonis: ** Gracias, gracias… auqneu pienso que el mejor logro será cuando al fin termine este fic que cada vez se me hace más difícil porque como ya no veo la serie se me olvidan cosas o se termina el material de inspiración, pero intentaré terminar lo más pronto posible… o más bien lo que me permita la universidad.

Ju,ju,ju Mugen bastardo, creo que él es un personaje que tuvo que vivir una infancia muy6 dura y cruda… por eso es tal como es ahora.

**CyllanSDT:** Si, opino exactamente lo mismo que tú… pobre Mugen, pero su vida fue muy dura aún desde pequeño… o al menos, esa es mi concepción. Esta vez, he regresado a mis origenes, este drabble es exactamente a como escribía antes… Ju,ju,ju espero te haya gustado.

**Elizabeth Salazar:** Al fin actualizo, pero no sabes lo difícil que me resulta a estas alturas escribir más sobre SC, ya que como ya no transmiten la serie el material se me va secando en mi cabeza… y es que las ideas surgían cuando veía los capítulo… sin embargo terminaré… sin importar lo duro que sea.

Con el comentario que escribes sobre "y no puedo creer que antiguamente eso aya sido posible", yo estoy plenamente convencida y hasta segura de que esas situaciones realmente ocurrían… he leído y visto cada situación en los cuentos, películas, novelas, reportajes y leyendas japonesas tan pero tan brutales que me puedo esperar de TODO.

Como vez, tal parece que la habilidad de Mugen fue heredada por su padre, no sé si esto sea cierto pero los japoneses realmente creían que la destreza podía heredarse. Grcias por tu apoyo en mi Uni, el semestre está de locos… he tenido mucho más trabajo de lo acostumbrado y aún me falta mucho más por hacer… lloro sólo de pensarlo.

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **Bueno, el fic continúa y al fin se descubrió la infancia de Mugen… que triste… pobrecito.

Que envidia me dan las chicas del Anime, tienen cada galán a su lado mientras que uno sufre con las pobres miserias a tu alrededor… o al menos yo he tenido problemas porque los chicos de esta ciudad son muy extraños y no puedo entenderlos, además de que no he encontrado a nadie que me guste. Por suerte ya me voy a graduar y podré irme a otros lares del mundo XDDDD.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Nekoi-Chan!!!!!!

La Universidad está dura este semestre, no me da ni siquiera un respiro… y apenas va a la mitad, dios… voy a volverme una neurótica al final.

Mugen es un personaje muy interesante de escribir, tiene tantas facetas a aprovecharse que es muy original y divertido. Y de niño de lo imagino así, pienso que lo único que debió haber importado para él era su madre, por eso quise hacer ese tipo de conexión y más por el comentario de Sara cuando dijo: - Tú no has tenido a nadie que te ame. – o algo así que me pareció triste… por eso quise que Mugen tuviera una madre que lo amara tanto como para perder su vida por él… justo como Fuu .

Justo cuando actualizaste Desire, leí el capítulo… desafortunadamente no he tenido tiempo para escribirte un review, ni siquiera en mis vacaciones de semana santa… que triste. Pero te comentó que me gustó mucho, sobre todo el final (¿Qué si me fastidió? Claro que no, si hasta yo misma también hago lo mismo XDDDDDD)… espero que Hinata consiga lo que quiere de Neji XDDDDDDD. Yo todavía no puedo terminar el cap nuevo de Hansoku… que desesperación… ya sólo me faltan detalles y no puedo terminarlo, que frustrante!!!!!!!

Gracias por las porras, espero que a tí también te valla muy bien. Ganbate kudasai! Muchos besos y abrazos.

**anita-asakura:** Si, pobrecito Mugen… aunque creo que en mi fic quien más sufre, por así decirlo, es Jin a quien siempre le pongo temas melancólicos y tristes, pero es que realmente me inspira a escribirlos.

Gracias por los comentarios de la escuela, por lo pronto estoy MUY atareada, pero me he dado un tiempo para escribir el cao 20… ya nada más quedan diez y ya tengo planeada cómo será el 21, creo que a muchos les gustará XDDDD.

**gabyhyatt:** Ju,ju,ju bueno, no siempre… ya vez que en el capítulo final Jin la salvo, y se enfrento contra el mejor guerrero de toda la serie… fue nadando especialmente para protegerla, así que creo que se lleva muchos puntos con eso XD.

**Lizirien:** Espero ya te sientas bien, aunque a estas alturas me parece que ya.

Espero que este cap te haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me dio un poquito de pena por Jin, pobrecito… por eso es que le toma tanto cariño a sus amigos al final de la serie… o al menos es lo que yo veo.

**Verito.S:** Ju,ju,ju XD, no es que lo diga de forma despectiva o insultante, en realidad es una frase mía que uso comúnmente de broma. Soy una hentai que ama los lemon Ju,ju,ju, de eso seguro… pero por lo demás, simplemente yo escribo y si los demás lo leen pues… creo que eso siempre pasa. Vivan los lemon!!!!!!!!!!!! El cap 21 va a estar genial, lo juro!!!!!!

Definitivamente lo es, pienso que Mugen tuvo una infancia muy dura y solitaria, sin padres y teniendo que sobrevivir a tan corta edad él solito.

Te agradezco el comentario de la Uni, me está volviendo loca y además me absorbe todo el tiempo, pero seguiré adelante con el fic definitivamente.

**Niacriza:** ¿Cómo qué clase de pasado piensas que haya tenido Jin de pequeño? Él mismo una vez menciono que perdió a sus padres de pequeño y los del dojo lo cuidaron y entrenaron todos esos años.

Eso del retraso me lo dices porque no has visto los atrasada que estoy en mis otros fics, dios… uno hasta ya lleva más de una año que no actualizo.

La Uni siempre te succiona la vida.

**Zg13:** Pobre Mugen, que vida tan dura debió pasar en esas islas… y los personajes que mencionas son Mokuro y Kohza, esos hermanos tenían una relación extraña.

Por cierto, no he recibido ningún correo tuyo con los capítulos… ¿si recibiste mis correos o no? Sino volveré a escribirte.

En la pag del FF, los correos o cualquier link nunca aparecen. Por cierto leí una traducción tuya y te deje un review, si no mal recuerdo. Gracias por los ánimos, espero también le eches ganas a la escuela tú también.

**kalid: **Ya me dio curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste al leer el capítulo de Mugen? Cuéntame, cuéntame…

Pues las ideas de Jin, lo que sea… un sentimiento, un recuerdo o pasaje, algún momento compartido con otro personaje… lo que sea será de gran ayuda, siempre y cuando Jin sea el protagonista.

**Nabiki:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya sólo me faltan 10… ah, creo que podré escribir dos capítulos más estas vacaciones… al menos eso espero.

Seguiré la recomendación que me diste, espero que la inspiración me nazca pronto. Por la fecha que me escribiste ya debes estar en la Uni, ¿acaso eres novata? ¿qué estudias? Es que ya me dio curiosidad U

**SHIZUNE UCHIHA:** Hola chica, me alegró mucho recibir tus reviews (tanto en este fic como el de Hansoku). Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus salidas.

Bueno, como es toda un colección de diferentes aspectos y pasajes de los personajes pues creo que debo ser neutral y poner TODOS los puntos de vista de los personajes, incluso escribí Mugen/Fuu la cual esta pareja no me gusta mucho que digamos… pero cumplí con las peticiones, sin importar lo difíciles o que en ocasiones que parecían imposibles. En este caso, los gustos y ideas de ustedes, los lectores, no interfieren en absoluto con la historia ya que sólo se tratan de numerosas mini-historias y no existe una línea definida de historia.

Kisu: ¿Qué no has visto a Jin vestido de mujer? Es de lo más gracioso, porque en verdad lo confunden con una mujer y empieza a tocar el instrumento que llevaba de una forma tan pero tan graciosa XDDDDD. En lo personal no creo que Jin y Mugen hagan una buena pareja yaoi porque los dos chicos (en mi opinión) son muy masculinos… definitivamente no me gusta esa pareja pero fue gracioso escribir su beso, Mugen se traumó XDDDD.

Inu: ¿Tuviste un tejón en la mano? Increíble! (que dolor debió haberte causado!!!) No has sido la única que me ha preguntado si el nombre de Akamaru tiene algo que ver con el perro de Kiba, y déjame decirte que sí XD. Lo que sucedió es que adopté ese nombre porque Aka de Akamaru significa rojo y como es el color que identifica a Mugen (como quien dice, el perro es hasta cierto punto una parte representativa de Mugen) y como el rojo e sel color que odia Jin pues me pareció otra b7uena razón para que Jin siguiera detestando ese color Ju,ju,ju. Más que nada esas fueron mis razones del nombre, y el perrito se mantuvo colgado de Jin durante todo el trayecto por la ciudad.

Chichi: Bueno, la infancia de Mugen casi nunca es mencionada en la serie, por eso pensé en una muy triste y trágica para Mugen, lo cual definiría y cambiaría por completo su persona de niño a adulto. Y además, me agradó el hecho de que Mugen quisiera ayudarla sin titubear, Jin también lo hizo pero él tardó más tiempo en decirlo… ¿Yondaime? ¿El cuarto Hokage? Aún no entiendo la relación entre los dos, pero tal vez es el hecho de ser un padre que desapareció dejando a su hijo de cierta manera, solo.

Con respecto al capítulo Chou, me pareció muy interesante la descripción que planteaste, me encantó y por supuesto escribiré un cap sobre ello, lo que me ha dado más ideas para Jin. ¿Qué te aparecen las luciérnagas?


	21. San

**Notas de la autora:**

Oh, dios… nuevamente un drabble para complacer a sus peticiones. Kitsune, como siempre intenta complacerles estimados lectores… espero no les desagrade este dabble que me parece una idea muy… curiosa.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 21**

**San**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiados días, meses y hasta años perdidos… cada uno de ellos separados y solos. Pero ahora todo era diferente, y el reencuentro se había convertido en una ocasión que por demás muy personal… y sumamente cercana.

Bajo la oscuridad alberga las figuras de tres cuerpos, ardientes, desnudos y brillantes que contrastan diferencialmente junto a un futon desarreglado y las estorbosas mantas coloreadas arrastradas lejos.

Fuu yace en medio, incomoda por la posición pero no así su corazón que lo prefiere para sentir de cerca y de igual manera a los dos que ama.

Delante de ella, puede sentir una hambrienta boca besar y succionar la piel tersa desde la clavícula hasta la naciente de los senos femeninos, al igual que él, la lengua es atropellada, vertiginosa y enardecida transmitiendo cada pensamiento apasionado del usuario con una sinceridad característica de sus acciones. Las manos callosas pero sensibles, bajan y descienden a un ritmo extrañamente calculado causando el aumento en el calor y excitación en la mujer que yace ante el pirata. Las piernas cobrizas se enredan fácilmente entre otras más delgadas y tiernas.

Tras de ella, puede sentir un par de diestras manos que acarician su espalda, al igual que él, el toque es taciturno, dócil y galante paseando libremente por el menudo cuerpo. Su respiración lenta y melódica golpea sensualmente el cuello femenino al tiempo que unos delgados labios rozan tenue y lentamente cada piel que se halla a su alcance, provocando deleitables escalofríos en la mujer que yace ante el samurai. Su cabello largo y ennegrecido se esparce desenvueltamente mezclándose por entre hebras castañas.

Fuu tan sólo levanta su cabeza, suspirando lánguidamente y gimiendo al compás de los dedos varoniles que saben con exactitud, los puntos sensibles a tocar. Su cuerpo se estremece y vibra, pero no se mueve, porque no desea tomar especial partido por ninguno.

Ninguno se separa de la posición tan marcada, las caderas apretando menudamente para un amolde perfecto entre tres.

Sin saber quién ha comenzado, los movimientos comienzan lentos y sumamente pausados, como disfrutando del momento de unión que existe entre ellos desde que se habían conocido años anteriores.

Los gemidos entonándose con tres distintos matices vocales, el deleite que se fijan tres miradas nubladas y fogosas en mutua confabulación concebida y la agitación de tres corazones que se torna súbitamente palpitante en contraste.

Al final, los rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar la apartada cabaña y la calidez encerrada no cesa en el interior.

Fuu abre los ojos primero, conciente del todo se sonroja aún envuelta en un enredo de piernas y brazos.

Y lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es en pensar en una merecida ducha y un reconfortante desayuno… para tres.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

San: Tres

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

¿Qué tal? ¡Un trío! (Suertudota es Fuu, me da un poco de envidia). Bueno, ya algunas personas me habían pedido un trío, por lo que nuevamente les he complacido… quería hacerlo como un lime, ya que los drabbles son muy cortos… pero me gustó al final como quedó. Creo que captó muy bien la esencia del momento sin convertirse en algo vulgar.

**Shizune Uchiha: **Que bien que ye haya gustado lo de las luciérnagas, el concepto de mariposa me ha encantado mucho pero aún no he podido introducirlo en un drabble, ¿cómo a quien crees tú que le quedaría este mismo concepto? ¿A Mugen, Jin o Fuu? Lo de los gusanitos que describes, sí son venenosos porque cuando yo era pequeña pise uno sin querer cuando estaba descalza en mi patio y me dio fiebre.

¿Un ShinoKiba? Buneo, no es una pareja que me motive realmente a escribir… prefiero a Shino con Hanabi y a Kiba con Ino XDDDDD(no me matéis…)

Me encantó tu idea de "Namida", me reí mucho de tan sólo imaginarlo pero por desgracia en esa época las cebollas aún no se encontraban en Japón… pero quien sabe, lo más seguro es que se me pueda ocurrir algo para remediarlo. Disculpa mi pregunta pero, ¿qué tiene que ver "Atsui" con el hecho de que Mugen y Fuu coman como cerdos? Perdona pero no encuentro relación. ¿Lo dices por el humor que se caldea cuando pelean por la comida?

Es que Jin era tan pero tan serio que a veces me impresionaba su impavidez, en verdad no reaccionaba a nada y después con el paso del tiempo empezó a hacer caras graciosas, ¿recuerdas el cap donde Mugen se droga y lo encuentras Fuu y Jin junto al camino? Jin pone una cara tan graciosa de "No puede ser" que me mata de la risa. Aunque eso sí, jamás perdió su serenidad tan característica en él. Los pequeños momentos JinFuu son completamente adorables, sobre todo ese donde Jin la consuela junto a la hoguera.

¿Así que eres de Veracruz? ¿De qué parte específicamente? Ju,ju,ju unos parientes míos viven en Cancún.

Espero que también me sigas escribiendo w.

PD. Pues yo creo que el Yondaime sí es el padre de Naruto, es que se parecen tanto… espero que Naruto a esa edad sea igual de bishonen que él XD… y se quede con la Sakura. Ahora si entendí el parecido que describías anteriormente.

**anita-asakura:** No había podido actualizar porque la escuela ha estado más dura y absorbente que nunca, y el tiempo no me ha sido lo suficiente para ponerme al corriente del fic. Todos los cap de Jin casi siempre son melancólicos, es que Jin en un poco cerrado en sus sentimientos y es un poco difícil saber lo que piensa y siente… es más hermético. ¿Qué tal te pareció este drabble? XDDDD Personalmente creo que es un poco curioso… ¿Mugen y Jin compartiendo? XDDDDD

**kalid:** XDDDDD Lo siento, pero tenía curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntarte. ¿Cosquillas y risitas? Pero que buena idea chica!!!!!! Muy buena!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Un hijito de Jin? Que lindo, me he emocionado!!!!

Muy pronto, muy pronto estará el JinFuu… creo que en el siguiente cap.

**Niacriza:** Pues yo creo que tanto Jin como Muge tuvieron infancias traumáticas (yo adoro a los personajes con pasado traumáticos, tristes y oscuros XDDDD) además Jin, al haber sido instruido como samurai, lo más normal es que encierre sus emociones como guerrero que es.

PD. Oh, parece que estás familiarizada con la temática de la Universidad. Yo estudio Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas de la Universidad Veracruzana. ¿Y tú?

**Lizirien:** Gracias por los comentarios, ji,ji,ji . ¿Te ha parecido también conmovedor este último drabble? Es que Jin es un chico lindo, que aunque es muy reservado al final le toma mucho cariño a sus compañeros.

**Verito.S: **¡¿100 drabbles?! No podría aunque quisiera hacerlo, simplemente mi cabeza no daría para más, apenas y puedo hacer 30, menos podré hacer 100 aún si fuera mi deseo. Lo siento.

Por ahí una amiga me pasó unos doujinshi pero no he podido leerlos a gusto, pero ya he visto escenas del manga de SC que se sacó después y me han comentado que está bueno.

Gracias por la preocupación, también tú cuídate mucho.

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **Creo que muchas les tenemos envidia, la suerte que se cargan estas siempre… (Kitsune suspira)

No había podido actualizar, la Universidad me tiene acorralada y secuestrada. Así que era esa la razón por la que no había podido actualizar, pero aquí me tienes, nuevamente en un drabble extraño, Ju,ju,ju XD pero al final me gustó.

Que emoción, por favor haz más drabbles de SC.

PD. Aún no sé si pueda hacer más drabbles de FuuMugen, pero no todo esta planeado aún. Quiero hacer unos últimos MugenFuu y JinFuu.

**CyllanSDT: **Es que Jin es así completamente, al principio era tan arisco, seco y reservado que parecía una cosa… sólo las palabras que usaba te denotaba su pensamiento, pero aún así eso no te ayuda mucho…. Ay, Jin XDDDDDD

Jin es completamente una hoja en blanco, concuerdo totalmente contigo.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o: **Yo también estoy igual de ocupada, ya casi o más bien ya ni siquiera me aparesco por el foro, simplemente no tengo el tiempo para eso. A lo mucho me dedico a actualizar, lo prefiero .

Concuerdo contigo en tu descripción a Jin, realmente es así y creo que pienso lo que he escrito en el drabble, por que la verdad cambió un poco al estar junto a ellos y hasta hacía caras chistosas.

Estoy emocionada, ya quiero saber lo que Neji dirá en el siguinete cap de Desire, XDDDDD pobrecito. Ya por fin pude dejarte un review, espero lo hayas pdido recibir… ya sabes como es de loca el FF para esto.

PD. Ya llevo escrito un 80 de Hansoku, estoy emocionada porque este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, se ven las facetas de tantos personajes… sobre todo Neji y Hinata (Ah, Hinata es cool).

En fin, me despido. Chaito, besos y abrazos.

**Zg13:** Parece ser el destino el que nos impide dar la información correctamente… no entiendo por qué… que triste, tú que has avanzado en tu fic y yo no he podido ni siquiera revisar el primer capítulo para que puedas subirlo…

Yo también me sentí identificada con este drabble, por eso Jin me gusta tanto…

Oh mujer, que más quisiera yo que la Uni no me secuestrara y poder escribir todo el día… sería lo ideal. Pero aún así he podido actualizar con mayor prontitud y sobre todo un drabble tan difícil, hasta me sonrojo un poco… pero sólo un poco XD.

Jya ne!

**Elizabeth Salazar: **Es cierto, nada más por ver SC era capaz de desvelarme y adoraba ver cada capítulo aún cuando ya los había visto, todos, pero todos eran geniales. Ah, que triste… quiero volver a verlos.

Pero por supuesto que debo hacer un JinFuu!!!!! Lo prometo.


	22. Hotaru

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, hola. Mil perdones por la enorme demora, pero la Uni me tenía totalmente ocupada ocupada.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 22**

**Hotaru**

Aún con la densa oscuridad llenando el cielo, aún con las grises nubes lluviosas ocultando la luz lunar y el salpicado estelar, el paisaje era iluminado. Como pequeñas almas brillantes que serpenteaban un invisible camino, las numerosas luciérnagas resplandecían flotando a través de la negrusca densidad del aire.

Jin tal sólo se deleitaba observándolas a lo lejos, a través de las numerosas rendijas que la vieja cabaña lucía. La puerta se abrió y sus ojos viraron a la izquierda.

- Vamos Jin, deberías salir un rato… la noche está linda.

Fuu se acercó a su compañero taciturno y se inclinó para quedar justo a su altura.

- ¿Jin?

Entonces el moreno levantó su mano y la llevó justo donde el cabello cobrizo era sujeto. Fuu se sonrojo.

- Luciérnaga…

- ¿Qué…?

Jin acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, Fuu parpadeó un par de veces y miró en la punta de los dedos de Jin una lucecita verdosa que brillaba tenuemente.

- Una vez un samurai me dijo… que las luciérnagas emitían luz para así atraer a su pareja. Me pregunto… ¿qué tan cierto es ésto?

Fuu volvió a parpadear confundida, sonrió disimuladamente y se levantó del lugar tomando la mano del samurai.

- Que cosas tan raras estás diciendo… ¡Apresúrate, o no podremos ver a las luciérnagas! Mugen nos está esperando.

Jin obedeció con pereza, salió de la cabaña y al hacerlo, pudo ver el espectáculo de las pequeñas luciérnagas que brillaban con gran intensidad como un fantasmal paisaje.

Pronto notó que Fuu corría de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar alguna desprevenida. Al hacerlo, descubrió que Mugen la observaba concentrado.

Una luciérnaga emitiendo una luz intensa y hermosa, volando alrededor de la noche.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué tan cierto es…?

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Hotaru: Luciérnaga

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el atraso del fic, pero al fin ya no estoy tan ocupada como antes. Y ahora a los reviews!

**Elizabeth Salazar: **ju,ju,ju Creo que nadie estaba preparado para ese drabble XDDD Si vieras que me costó un poquito de trabajo… tenía que ser definitivamente un lime y no podía ser muy explícita, además, debías ser corto. Perdona por no haber actualizado tan pronto como antes lo hacía pero la Universidad se había puesto muy dura ese semestre. Y tienes toda la razón, Fuu es una afortunada!!!!!!!!!! Que envidia. Ojalá te animes a escribir un JinFuu de SC w

**Lizirien:** Pues la verdad yo siempre me imaginé algo como esto Ju,ju,ju Fuu fue la ganona, pero los tres lo disfrutaron o al menos eso pretendía XD.

**kalid:** Que si no, envidia a Fuu que tiene a dos super chicos a su lado. Ju,ju,ju espero no te haya causado problemas mi dable ya que aunque no lo creas está muy Light a comparación de otras que he escrito los cuáles son lemon (el género lemon es una descripción muy explícita de relaciones sexuales)

Con respecto al drabble del hijo de Jin, ten por seguro que lo escribiré como el siguiente dable de Jin. (que lindo!)

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Nekoi-Chan!!!Ju,ju,ju EL tan deseado drabble, pues te diré que muchos no se lo esperaban, sólo aquellos que me lo habían pedido XD. ¿En serio crees que son los tres personajes que menos pegarían para un trío? ¡Yo creo que son perfectos! Fuu es una suertudota, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo dire.

¿Salió lemon indirecto? No estoy muy de acuerdo, en verdad pienso que es un lime... ¡en serio!

Ah... Kitsune se alegra de que ese horrible experiencia haya pasado y que no desistieras a seguir escribiendo... pero bueno, ánimo y no te dejes vencer (si yo hiciera eso cada vez que me lo dicen jam,ás podría hacer nada XDDDD (soy demasiado testaruda y terca para aceptar rendirme)

Ya quisiera terminar Hansoku 11, va a estar muy loco XDDDD Muchas sorpresitas por así decirlo.

**Shizune Uchiha:** así es, todo un trío XDDDD. ¿Jamás habías leído uno? Bueno, espero que esta primera vez te haya sido agradable XDDDDD Como sea, chica ¿por qué te llamas sucia? Claro que no y que bueno que te gustó el lime. No quería sentir incónmoda a la gente que no esta´acostumbtrada a leer este tipo de publicaciones (como yo XDDDD) por lo que trate de ser muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, describir sólo lo necesario.

Lo de Atsui ya entendí (es que soy de procesamiento lento) y me encantó, Ju,ju,ju Mugen y Fuu con la boca quemada... XDDDD. Me parece que tuviste una infancia muy interesante, la mía es muy aburrida y un poco triste si me permites espresarlo...

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y hasta la próxima.

**Verito.S:** Bueno, no creo ser tan buena en lo que respecta a los simes, es más, éste es mi primer lime, porque la vwerdad soy tan sucia que me encantan los lemon y he escrito algunos XDDDD Sólo es... tener un poco de imaginación Ju,ju,ju

Ju,ju,ju Las parejas raras dentro de Naruto son un deleite para mí, el ShinoKiba me gusta a pesar de todo... se ven lindos XD.

**Kagome-Higuras****hi13:** Son perfectos para un trío ¿o no? Ju,ju,ju XDDDDD (Le tengo envidia a Fuu!)

**Niacriza:** Que bueno que te gustó el trío, la verdad me esfonce para que justamente quedara bien y por supuesto que los personajes con traumas son mucho mejores, dios, no soportaría el drama que ellos mismos implementan de forma tan sutil y hermosa... no lo puedo evitar, pero son lo mejor de lo mejor... pasados tristes, curiosos, retorcidos, etc. Todos son geniales.

PD. Oh, me parece muy curiosa tu carrera.

**anita-asakura:** Pero si quedan muy bien los tres para un trío... aunque los dos son muy territoriales creo que en el concepto más íntimo son un par de corderitos XDDD, dómalos Fuu!! En verdad gracias a tu por tomarte la molestia y poner un review, en serio lo agradesco.

**Zg13:** Como ves sorprendi a todos con el esperadfo trío, ju,ju,ju Te daré una sorpresita con el JinFuu ya que fue una idea que dio una chica y que me pareció muy linda. XDDD Creo que fue un JinFuu indirecto ¿no? Ah... que cosas.

PD. Sé lo que es quedar trabado en una parte y no poder avanzar... ¡es desesperante! Juro que el FF está en mi contra!!!

**gabyhyatt:** Así es, estás en lo correcto... Mugen adelante y Jin atrás XD

**nakiki:** Muchas gracias, aunque no los paresca Jin es mi personaje favorito, precisamente por ser meláncolíco.

**CiNtHiA:** Muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto, los tríos son geniales XDDDDD

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai:** Me asustas... al principio cuando leía tu review pensé "Ah, una crítica..." pwero después me saliste con la frase "¡ME ENCANTARON!" cuando mi coranzoncito se estaba preparando psicológicamente para cualquier reclamo sobre todo por el cap de San XDDD.

En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios… seguiré adelante con los drabbles.

**DarkAngel x ever:** Gracias por los comentarios, pienso que esos tres son perfectos para un trío... ¡en serio! Seguiré adelante con los drabbles los cuales ya que he atrasado bastante.

**actualiza XD** …Como ves acabo de actualizar XD


	23. Chou

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, aquí Kitsune sigue escribiendo para poder terminar este largo fanfic w. Como lo había prometido antes… un drabble de Yatsuha y Mugen. Ya le había tocado a Shibo y ahora es el turno de esta loca kunoichi, Ju,ju,ju XD. Lo repito… esta pareja es de locos.

Ahora pasemos a algo más serio, por desgracia les anuncio que sólo escribiré el siguiente capítulo como si fuera el final, debido a que en verdad mi cerebro ya no puede recrear más capítulos. Espero lo comprendan y no les desilusione el anuncio.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 23**

**Chou**

Al fin Mugen despertó, le dolía realmente la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe la noche anterior.

Entonces una pequeña mariposa se posó en su nariz, Mugen la miró fastidiado, olvidando por un momento su aparente resaca y sopló enérgicamente para que se marchara. La mariposa comenzó a volar a su alrededor.

Por extraña razón, el rostro de la kunoichi Yatsuha se coló en sus recuerdos, inmediatamente el trigueño se levantó de súbito.

- ¡Se marchó sin cumplir su promesa!

Mugen se sentó en el pasto con una mueca furiosa ante la situación, frustrado por su extrovertida noche sin una gota de su ansiada recompensa, sin embargo, un breve suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Que pena…

Inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron para descansar el desvelo de la ajetreada noche, muy pronto el sueño se apoderó de él y se acurrucó en la suavidad del pasto. Una mariposa se posó en sus ropajes, descansando del largo viaje que tomaría con dirección al oeste.

A lo lejos, en una alta colina cubierto por numerosos árboles, Yatsuha sonrió dulcemente al verlo tan calmadamente dormido. Lentamente cerró sus ojos.

- Ya es hora de volar… pero muy pronto, nos volveremos a ver.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Chou: Mariposa

Tsuzuku: Continuará

**Agradecimientos:**

Después de un par de semanas vuelvo para seguir con el fanfic… el próximo será un capítulo más largo que todos los drabbles, de eso seguro, en compensación a los cap restantes que no podré escribir.

**kalid:** ¿Así que fuese tú? (Risas) Creo que sí funcionó. Ju,ju,ju… al mebnos no te desagradó la idea del lemon. Una disculpa por no haber podido poner más JinFuu, te debo un pasaje con éstos te prometo que escribiré un One-Shot sobre éstos dos, de por sí ya había sido mi idea. Espero te guste.

**Kagome-Higurashi13:** Uf, es horrible, no te deja en paz ni un minuto… los trabajos, tareas, proyectos, exámenes… el servicio… el horror.

Que bueno que te gustó este drabble, se me hizo un poco cursi, pero igual es porque soy una amargada XDDDD Igual, cuídate mucho chica.

PD. Yo también quiero un trío ¬

**Elizabeth Salazar:** que bueno que te gusto el drabble… ¿a poco parecía que habría un beso? XDDDD que cosas… Jin tan melancólico como siempre. Oh, por favor, escribe un fic de ellos que buena falta le hace al FF.

Cuídate también tú, saluditos.

**anita-asakura:** Bueno, tenía que continuar, pero como ves ya no podré hacer mis 30 drabbles como había planeado… cada vez se me hacen más difícil escribirlo… si tan sólo volvieran a poner la serie se me ocurrirían más cosas. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está…

Como sea, tengo pensado escribir un One-Shot de Jin/Fuu. Como que hace falta en la lista de fics XD. El trío entre Mugen, Jin y Fuu me parece genial Ju,ju,ju Es una ganona!!

Muchas gracias pro las felicitaciones y hasta la próxima.

**Veriro.S:** No te sientas mal, a veces pasan esas cosas… a mi también me ha ocurrido por falta de tiempo o porque no pongo a tención a las actualizaciones de los fics que me gustan.

Perdona por el final tan apresurado pero siento que es necesario, ya no recuerdo muy bien las esencias de los personajes… inclusive olvidé por un momento el nombre de Mugen (Imperdonable!!) pero haré que sea un buen final para Nijîro.

Cuídate mucho también tú.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:**Oha, oha Nekoi-Chan. Yo también extrañaba actualziar y entrar al FF. Perdóname!! No he podido leer Desire!! (Gomen, gomen)

Que bueno que te gustó el drabble,a pesar de ser un JinFuu. Me acuerdo muy bien del capítulo y recuerdo que me reí mucho cuando el hombre le insinuó aquello, pero bueno… es que Jin es tan mono que cualquiera querría algo con él. XDDDDDD (¬ Jin, my love…) Ahora que lo pienso, parece que esa noche de las luciérnagas fue un momento que pasó antes del la ardiente noche entre los tres XDDDD No sé por qué pero se me ocurrió.

Mucho tiempo y poca inspiración, odio cuando eso me pasa!! Es frustrante!! Muchas felicites por el término de Desire, muy pronto yo también terminaré mi primer fanfic largo. Dios, ya tengolas ideas de Hansoku pero muchas veces se me pone en blanco la cabeza, odio que me pase eso… las mejores ideas y deseo las tengo en la noche pero a esa hora no puedo. Que horror… me urge actualizarlo.

Por cierto tengo una duda Nekoi y espero que puedas ayudarme, lo que sucede es que acabo de actualizar un fanfic (Yume wa kanaimashitaka) pero por alguna razón el FF no me permite acceder a ella cuando quieres leerlo (osea, cuando le das clic)… ¿tú sabes por qué?

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero también puedas seguir escribiendo y hasta la próxima.

Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Niacriza:** Ju,ju… sí verdad, Jin tan melancólico y taciturno… me encanta!! Gracias por tus ánimos, en verdad me ayudan mucho y espero no te haya molestado la noticia de que el siguiente cap será el final. Un poco apresurado el témino de l fic pero muy necesario, en serio.

**Zg13:** Hola, hola chica. Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba pero en fin, ya pasó y continúa el fic. Ju,ju,ju me encanta la duda de Jin sobre las luciérnagas… muy interesante. Primero comparé a Fuu con una luciérnaga y a Yatsuha con una mariposa (insectos que aparecen uno en el día y el otro en la noche… te das cuenta XD) Disculpa por no poder hacer el JinFuu, pero creo que prefiero hacer un One-Shot de éstos dos.

**CiNtHiA:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.


	24. Yume

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin se ha acercado la terminación de este fanfic, aún cuando por causas de poca inspiración me han llevado a concluirla sin haber completado la meta de los 30 drabbles, me siento satisfecha por este último capítulo el cual pienso es el mejor de todos.

Agradezco también a todos los lectores por sus visitas y los reviews, los cuales en más de una ocasión me ayudaron a continuar con este modesto proyecto. Mil gracias a todos.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen a mí sino a Manglobe INC y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Nijîro**

**Capitulo 24**

**Yume**

Se levantó de súbito, miró de un lado a otro de la habitación confundida y ligeramente intrigada. Inmediatamente suspiró aliviada.

- Parecía muy real… - Susurró con la mirada quebrada, mirando en el mueble junto a su cama. - Apenas son las tres de la mañana… - Volvió a recostarse pesadamente.

La chica cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar eran en las extrañas imágenes que había visto en sus sueños.

---

El despertador sonó ruidosamente y un blanco brazo salió de entre las sábanas. Una vez apagado el despertador, la joven se levantó con ligera pereza.

Su nombre era Fuu, y aunque su nombre significara "aire", ésta se sentía siempre inexistente… posiblemente por la delicada edad de 15 años en la que se encontraba, nada menos que la súbita adolescencia.

No tardó demasiado para que Fuu se alistara con un lindo vestido rosado, adoraba sujetar su castaño cabello en dos tiernas coletas, pero por alguna extraña razón ese día prefirió simplemente sujetarlo con un par de escuetos maderillos que había encontrado. Entonces la chica se miró así misma en el espejo.

- Sí… Me veo igual que en mi sueño.

Tan pronto como salió de su casa, el andar de Fuu se tornó poco a poco apresurado por entre las solitarias calles donde sólo podía hallarse a las madrugadoras personas que iban al trabajo. Fuu era una de ellas, se dirigía a su empleo de verano.

Rápidamente caminaba por las calles pavimentadas, el verano de ese año comenzaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente y Fuu ya podía sentir el calor subir a su cara. Al virar en una calle, observó a un joven barrer la entrada de un antiguo dojo.

- ¡Ohayou, Jin! – Saludó impaciente y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

- Ohayou gozaimasu. – El aludido detuvo su tarea y sonrió cortésmente.

Ese era Jin, el maestro más joven de todo Tokio en el arte de la espada. Sólo tenía 20 años, pero había participado en numerosas competiciones y torneos desde sus tiernos diez años, considerado ya un genio de la espada. Hacía seis años que nadie podía arrebatarle el título de "Campeón".

Fuu lo miró con mayor detenimiento. Jin era apuesto aún con sus discretas gafas y su cabello largo siempre suelto sobre su espalda. Como todos los días, llevaba una yukata sobre una gris playera, siempre había sido una persona conservadora, por lo que no era de extrañarse su forma de vestir.

Definitivamente a Fuu, ese chico le agradaba. Era muy popular con las chicas, pero hasta ahora nadie había podido acercarse tanto como ella lo estaba y se sentía orgullosa de eso, aún cuando sus intenciones no fueran más que amistosas.

- Nos veremos en la tarde a la misma hora, ¿cierto? – Preguntó la chica con gran ánimo.

- Ahí estaré. – Respondió Jin con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

Fuu continuó su camino con pasos igualmente acelerados, despidiéndose con una mano levantada al cielo. Al perderse la chica en la distancia, Jin tornó su rostro a su acostumbrado gesto sereno y continuó con su tarea. – Yukimaru es quien debería hacer esto…

Fuu siguió corriendo, pensando a la vez en Jin. – Me gustaría ver a Jin con el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Seguro ha de verse muy guay.

Por extraño que pareciera, ya se encontraban un numeroso grupo de chicos reunidos en la plaza principal que causaban cierto alboroto a muy temprana hora de la mañana; tal vez porque los policías de la gran capital de Japón no recorrían esa parte de la ciudad a tal hora. Lo común entre ellos: break-dance. Fuu se acercó al grupo, segura que hallaría a aquella persona.

Entonces notó que Mugen, el mejor del grupo, se acercaba al centro para formular unos rotundos y complicados pasos que definirían el duelo. Mugen era notoriamente conocido; además de su extrovertida manera de vestir, por los extrañas franjas azules que desde muy joven se había tatuado en sus muñecas y talones. Mugen terminó sus pasos con una fabulosa vuelta que vitorearon todos los presentes; excepto de su rival, Mukuro.

Fuu saludó al chico un poco azorada al notar que su vestimenta "cursi" no encajaba del todo con el grupo, pero Mugen se acercó sin prestar mucha atención a esto, desfilando con su extravagante chamarra roja y su gorro multicolores. Viéndolo así, Mugen tenía un poco de carisma a pesar de mal carácter, no era muy caballeroso, pero al igual que Jin, Mugen tenía cierto atractivo que lo hacía popular con las chicas a su alrededor.

Pero nadie a excepción de Jin y Fuu sabían su más íntimo secreto: él era un escritor anónimo muy popular conocido por su símbolo matemático de "infinito" como única firma. Fuu aún no podía comprender cómo una persona amante del hip-hop quien sólo tenía 19 años y que a simple vista daría la simple imagen de un vago, pudiera saber tanto sobre ortografía, gramática y caligrafía de la lengua japonesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí vagabundeando? ¿No deberías estar ya en el trabajo? Te volverás una holgazana si no cambias desde ahora tus costumbres. – Regañó con cierto deleite al notar el infantil puchero formarse en la boca de la chica.

- Mira quien lo dice… - Susurró sin poder creer del todo las palabras del chico. - Sólo vine a saludarte, pero si quieres que me valla pues me marcho enseguida. Y más te vale llegar puntual. ¡¿Entendiste?!

- Si, si… como sea. – Sonrió ladinamente y con una pequeña vena formando en su sien como respuesta.

Fuu sacó la lengua y se marchó rápidamente para llegar a la casa de té donde trabajaba como mesera.

- Ellos también… se parecen mucho.

---

Ya era tarde, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto y Fuu corría lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitían. La gente se aglutinaba a su alrededor, pero ella juraba poder escuchar el furioso latir de su corazón.

Al fin distinguió el rojo y el azul a lo lejos.

- ¡Konnichiwa…! – Articulo apenas, con el aliento resquebrajado y sus piernas engarrotadas.

Jin se inclinó ligeramente como saludo, haciendo que su largo cabello suelto se depositara en su ligera playera azulina de mangas largas.

- Llegas tarde… - Respondió un desganado Mugen de cabello alborotado y vestido con su brillante chamarra roja.

Fuu sonrió. – Lo sé.

Jin acomodó sus gafas sin decir absolutamente nada.

---

El establecimiento de anguilas no era un lugar muy concurrido a pesar del exquisito y delicado sabor con el cual eran preparados cada platillo, pero sin lugar a dudad el lugar era agradable y cómodo. Sentados en la barra, Mugen, Jin y Fuu degustaban el magnifico sabor de sus platillos.

- Deberíamos irnos de vacaciones. – Soltó a decir Fuu.

- ¿Bagaciones? ¿Aghora? – Preguntó el trigueño con la comida aún en la boca.

- ¿Por qué no? Es verano.

- Eso es demasiado impropio de ti. – Expresó tenuemente Jin. – Comúnmente es Mugen quien siempre dice simplezas.

Mugen golpeó la mesa enfadado con una palpitante vena rojiza adornando su frente. En un instante, los dos hombres comenzaron a discutir… como siempre lo hacían, mientras Fuu sonreía de forma nostálgica.

- Tuve un sueño. – Interrumpió la repentina pelea.

Mugen y Jin se miraron confundidos, al pasar sus alimentos por su garganta, el "infinito" habló con expresión divertida. - ¿Y cuál es lo fascinante en eso? Eso comprueba lo niñata que aún eres. – Se burló Mugen con una socarrona sonrisa.

Fuu frunció sus cejas y se acercó al rostro de Mugen muy lentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y justo cuando la chica llegó a la oreja de Mugen, susurró quedamente. – Pirata…

- ¡¿QUÉ…?! – Grito sin comprender exactamente qué protestar.

Jin terminó su plato y giró su rostro hacia la joven. – Estás muy diferente hoy. ¿Algo te ha pasado?

- …Tuve un sueño. – Sonrió Fuu de una manera que a Jin le pareció delicada, sin saber cómo tomar la ambigua respuesta. Al verlo, Fuu comprendió que no había sido del todo clara.

– En mi sueño me encontraba viajando junto a ustedes dos, buscando algo muy importante para mí, parecía la época Satsuma. Jin, tú eras un samurai errante al cual nadie podía derrotar, nada menos que un ronin. Me salvaste en numerosas ocasiones y también fuiste alguien que siempre escuchaba mis problemas. – Fuu sintió que su corazón se emocionaba al recordar todas aquellas escenas. - En cambio Mugen había sido un pirata, luchaba pero al parecer sólo sabía balancear la espada de un lado al otro y combinaba su manera de pelear con el break-dance. Era un pervertido, mujeriego y muy vulgar y tampoco sabía escribir muy bien que digamos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- En realidad sí. – Contestó sobriamente Jin, al mirar por unos segundos a un enfurecido Mugen.

- ¡¿Qué tanto me ves, rarito?!

- ¿Qué eras tú? – Preguntó Jin ignorando las maldiciones de Mugen.

- ¿Yo? Yo sólo era una chica común y corriente… - Contestó Fuu con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose poco a poco - justo como ahora.

- ¡Hey, no cambien el tema! – Protestó Mugen sin obtener muchos resultados.

- ¿Y qué era exactamente lo que estábamos buscando? – Siguió la conversación el moreno, realmente interesado por el relato.

- Ahora que lo preguntas, no lo sé muy bien…

- Recuerdas todas esas cosas, pero ¿no sabes por qué demonios estábamos viajando? – Ahora fue Mugen quien interrogó intrigado.

Fuu se concentró, pero por más que lo intentaba, miles de girasoles se filtraban en su memoria y era algo que no contestaba a su reciente incógnita.

- Te toca pagar. – Interrumpió Jin dirigiéndose a Mugen, colocando sus palillos de madera sobre el cuenco vacío.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ningún modo cuatro-ojos…! Es el turno de Fuu. – Sentenció ruidosamente, devorando salvajemente la croqueta de anguila que aún quedaba en su plato.

- ¿A mí…? – Balbuceó la castaña, formando un pequeño puchero de resignación. – De haber sabido que yo iba a pagar esta noche, no hubiera comido tanto.

---

Al contemplar su cartera vacía por quinta ocasión, Fuu suspiró largamente. – Como quisiera tener un talento que pudiera darme más dinero como a ustedes. Que envidia me dan.

- Olvídalo, algunos nacen para ser extraordinarios y otros simplemente son del montón. – Se burló el trigueño con una ladina expresión, pero Fuu parecía distraída en ese momento.

- Tal vez mi talento sea el de "cazar hombres".

Mugen y Jin se detuvieron de improvisto, con los rostros largos y las miradas vacías, mientras Fuu seguía caminando pensativa.

- Muchos clientes me dicen que soy muy linda y me invitan a salir. – Los finos oídos de Jin se agudizaron, observando detenidamente la silueta de su amiga quien seguía susurrando más para sí misma que para ellos. – Incluso Shinsuke-Kun; mi compañero de trabajo, me dijo que le gustaba.

Mugen no pudo soportarlo más y explotó con una sonora carcajada que lastimó los sensibles oídos del moreno.

- Tonta… - Masculló depositando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, dejándola confundida por su acción.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó rápidamente.

Mugen la miró con el rostro serio. – Nada, sólo que eres tonta.

Entonces el chico se adelantó sin prestar atención a los reproches de la chica, Fuu se acercó a Jin y jaló disimuladamente la manga para llamar su atención. – Jin, ¿Tú entiendes lo que Mugen quiso decir?

- Cuando seas un poco más grande te lo explicaré.

Fuu giró su cabeza como signo de confusión, al notar que los dos chicos se estaban alejando, rápidamente se apresuró a seguirlos. - ¿Entonces qué dicen, nos vamos de viaje? Digan que sí.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo? – Refunfuñó Mugen.

- ¿Por qué están tan obsesionada por ese viaje? – Preguntó Jin con el semblante serio.

- Me da cierta nostalgia recordarlo. En mi sueño, los tres nos hicimos amigos al comenzar ese viaje pero cuando terminó, tuvimos que separarnos y tomar caminos diferentes. ¿Qué pasará sí alguno de ustedes decide marcharse de Tokio?

- Fácil, seguiremos siendo amigos. – Interrumpió Mugen al tiempo que Jin afirmaba con una silenciosa mirada de aprobación.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Fuu se acercó abrazando un brazo masculino de ambos chicos. - Recuerdo que cuando los conocí por primera vez, tuve la extraña sensación de conocerlos desde antes de nacer.

- Que raro… yo también sentí lo mismo. – Indicó Mugen.

- Igual yo. – Formuló Jin con gran intriga.

Al escucharlos, Fuu sonrió con gran alegría. - ¿No sería maravilloso el hecho de habernos conocido antes y que ahora estemos reunidos de nuevo?

- ¿Y cuál será nuestro destino? – Preguntó Jin.

Fuu pestañeo confundida y Mugen gruñó por la reacción de su amiga.

- Si quieres que viajemos, entonces debes decirnos adonde iremos ¿no crees? – Rezongó con ligera impaciencia.

- ¡A Nagasaki! – Grito emocionada por la nueva convicción de sus compañeros.

- Prefecto, Yukimaru me reemplazará en mi ausencia. – Pensó Jin con rapidez.

- Tendré que despedirme de Hotaru, Budoukiba, Kohza, Yatsuha y Sara. Se van a sentir tan solas sin mí.

- Si, claro. – Jin bufó inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué fue ese tono, a-f-e-m-i-n-a-d-o?

- Nada, sólo que estás engañándote a ti mismo. Eso es tan triste de ver.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Mugen tomó el cuello de la playera azulina.

Una nueva pelea comenzó entre ambos, provocando un disturbio que obligó al detective Nokogiri "The Saw" Manzou a intervenir. Sin embargo, eso no significó que los dos hombres; tanto el maestro como el escritor, calmaran sus ánimos en ese momento.

Fuu sonrió ante la típica escena.

- Quiero que estemos siempre juntos… ése es mi único sueño.

**Owari**

Nijîro: Arco iris

Yume: Sueño

Owari: Fin

**Agradecimientos:**

Al final, el capítulo final de Nijîro. Espero les haya gustado a todos… es mi versión Samirai Champloo de la época actual. Me gusta la idea de pensar que aún reencarnados, los chicos siguen siendo amigos. ¿Reconocieron los nombres mencionados…? ¡Son los personajes que han salido en SC! (Como me hacía reír el detective Ju,ju,ju XDDDDDD!!)

Quiero agradecerlos a todos ustedes lectores, ya que sin sus reviews este proyecto no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos.

**Verito.S: **¿Qué tal? Al fin el fanfic terminado… espero te haya gustado este capítulo. A mi me gustó bastante XDDDD. Con lo de los repollos, pues eso es porque chou en francés significa repollo (como ya debiste otarlo).

Gracias por todos tus reviews y tu apoyo. Al fin, Nijîro terminado!!

**Saku-Kag15:** Hola, hola… creo que muchas queremos estar inmiscuidas en ese trío (¿y quién no con tales hombres?)

Créeme que estoy emocionada por leer nuevos drabbles. Puedes poner un orden totalmente aleatorio o simplemente tocar infinidad de temas sin que ese afecte la idea general de la colección de drabbles… es genial.

**kalid:** XDDDDD Fanáticos de Harry Potter… que curioso… ¿por qué la pregunta? En realidad yo lo era hasta que leí el libro seis y lo tiré a la basura… ¡por basura!. Como sea, el fic al está termiando!! Dios… el último cap, el que más me ha gustado…

PD. EL Mugen/Yatsuha siempre me ha encantado… ¡Esos dos están locos de verdad! XDDD

**Zg13:** Gracias por el comentario... y espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, le eché muchas ganas y mucho coco para que quedara bien… idea original no iba a ser tan larga, pero como no pude hacer los 30 drabbles pues decidí que daría un buen final. Espero lo haya sido…

Con respecto a que si se vio tu review como anónima, déjame decirte que sí w. Tú también cuídate mucho!!

**anita-asakura:** Gracias por la información, ya l había visto por ahí pero no había tenido oportunidad de verlos. Definitivamente esa serie me gusta mucho, pero lo que más me gusta es el doblaje mexicano… Dios, las voces de Mugen y Fuu me matan.

Muvhas gracias por el comentario Kitsune se sonroja)

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** Hola Nekoi-Chan. Al fin Nijîro terminado!! Que emoción… Dios… al fin, mi primer fanfic largo terminado.

Opino lo mismo que tú, existen muchos personajes secundarios que crearon que son realmente maravillosos y que incluso, tuvimos la pena de verlos morir (como el ladrón con el cual se sentía identificada Fuu, lloro…). Me encantaría un SC2!! Sería genail volver a ver una nueva aventura de los tres, ésta vez con el gobierno persiguiéndoles con mayor ahínco por la desaparición del samurai encargado de encontrar al padre de Fuu… ah, ya comienzo a inventar… XD No tengo remedio.

Espero leas mi fic Sasuke/Hanabi XDDDD No sabes cómo me encanta esa pareja, aunque sea rara y todo XDDDDDD. Además, hay un poco de NejiHina ahí. Adiosito y hasta la próxima. Besos y abrazos, Nekoi-Chan!!

**Niacriza:** Como ves, al fin el cap final. Espero e haya gustado. Mugen me encanta, como que algo le quiso confesar a Fuu pero no lo hizo y Jin no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos. XDDDDD Como sea, espero te haya gustado el final.

**Nabiki:** Gracias por tus comentarios… es realidad ya me faltaban 6 cap para terminarlo como estaba planeado, pero mis sesos se secaron por completo. Sin embargo, me gustó mucho el cap final… quedó muy largo.

Gracias por leer este modesto fanfic.

**Luucky:** ¿No entendí muy bien lo de "la cago el drabble 21" ¿Significa que te gustó o no? Así que te sonrojaste, que linda!! Como yo soy una hentai, terminé escribiendo un trío XDDD Espero que el cap final haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el review.


End file.
